


(S3) Walking Dead Remake (You choose the path)

by TheRedSlasher



Series: The Walking Dead Choice Driven Remakes [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Custom Characters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedSlasher/pseuds/TheRedSlasher
Summary: In a world plagued by almost endless hordes of the undead, a 14 year old Scottish kid called Aaron currently resides in the community of New Richmond with his 20 year old Scottish brother Bryan. They are part of a cult known as The New Frontier. The 2 of them are very well respected in the community by most and they have a really good reputation with The New Frontier's leaders. They also have a knack for surviving. Things will very quickly take a tight turn for them when their home goes under threat by an unknown group of outsiders who are initially accused of stealing and killing some of the members of the community in an ambush in the woods. How will the boys deal with this threat and what sacrifices will have to be made to ensure they survive?
Relationships: David García/Javier García (Walking Dead), Javier García & Kate García (Walking Dead)
Series: The Walking Dead Choice Driven Remakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167095
Comments: 31
Kudos: 4





	1. Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 3 of the telltale series.

**Chapter 1** : Brotherhood

**In a small house in the heart of New Richmond, Aaron, 14 years old is sitting down with his 20 year old brother Bryan while both having a cup of coffee while staring into space. Aaron glares outside the window briefly to look at the beautiful daylight burning outside. He turns back to his brother.**

**Aaron:** "It looks quite beautiful out there doesn't it?"

**Bryan:** "Aye bro. It's fucking smashing. Great day it is. I just wonder what David is doing today. The dude is either out there shooting people or yelling at them."

**Aaron:** "That is true. I don't get why he has to be quite mean like he is. Obviously he's cool with us but he needs to honestly chill out though."

**Bryan:** "Aye. He sure does. Honestly can't blame him though. Being ex military and losing your family will fuck you up mentally. To be fair mate, he kind of reminds me of James attitude wise when he was still around."

**Aaron:** "I just wish they could of met, you know? James and David. They both share a common trait. Ex forces and lots of experience. they'd get long quite well."

**Bryan:** "Aye man. They would. James was a fucking dick but in the end, he was still our stepfather. He did die trying to keep us safe and I'll never forget that."

**Aaron:** "Yeah. Never Forget James."

**Bryan:** "Quite right wee man. Family. It's all we have left. Even if they're a dick, they're still your family and you always gotta respect family. It's how he raised you to be remember. I hope you stick to what he brought you up to be because remember bro, I won't always be around. Something easily could happen to me at anytime. We live in the fuckin apocalypse remember."

**Aaron:** "I know. It's just annoying there's no one there for me other than you. Everyone is...older than me. There's no one at my age who understands me and it gets harder each day since there ain't a lot of people around my age these days that are sensible enough."

**Bryan:** "Don't sweat it bro. You'll find the right person eventually. Even in a twisted world like this, there's still hope. Won't be easy right enough but that's when you come in. It's up to you to find the right people. In such case that I ever die, you're gonna need people you can trust. Preferably someone at your age as hard and rare as that sounds. For now, the closest you can get to a friend who would maybe understand you would probably be my friend Ava. She's around my age but we're quite close so you'll fit perfect in her outfit. If there's anyone in Richmond you can trust, it's her. She is a fucking soldier man. One of the toughest and most loyal people I know."

**Aaron:** "Could you maybe help me introduce myself to your friend then? It's better to do this sooner than later."

**Bryan:** "Aye bro. Of course. She should be hanging around in the square. It's where I last saw her. Come with me little brother."

**Bryan and Aaron finishes their coffee and they grab their jackets and knives and they head out to the city square to look for Ava. Ava is seen sitting down by the fountain talking to David. Bryan and Aaron joins in to talk to them. Ava and David are seen talking about an incident that has happened in a junkyard outside of Richmond.**

**Ava:** "Who are these people David? What do they want?"

**David:** "No clue. We haven't been told much but Max and Badger told me that it's a dude out on his own who stole gas from their truck and attacked them. They captured him but he managed to escape the prisoner transport truck. We found it this morning crashed into a ditch in front of a giant fallen tree. Rufus' body was found too which implies that the asshole must of had an accomplice who caused the crash to happen. Who the accomplice is, we still have no idea. My suspicions are that it could be a former member of The New Frontier. Probably someone we exiled. We've had a few people who tried hitting us back after being kicked out. Whoever both of them are, I'm gonna bust them and kick their skinny little asses. I sent Badger and his men back to the junkyard this morning to wait there and ambush the assholes if they come back because knowing them, they probably really want their gas they never managed to get. It's a perfect plan. They are given the order to capture them alive or dead. As long as they're taken down or taken out, I'm happy. This is for Rufus."

**Ava:** "Are you sure that a kill order is the right move?"

**David:** "It's justice for Rufus and for stealing our shit. It's well deserved. Trust me, I have no regrets."

**Ava:** "Alright. Fair enough. I can get by that."

**David:** "You spoke to Clementine recently? She still cool with you?"

**Ava:** "I still don't get what the beef between the both of you is but yeah, we occasionally talk. She lurks in the woods a lot."

**David:** "I just want her to eventually understand why we kicked her out. She has potential to be a good kid but she just has to learn that she blew her chances here when she stole shit from us. Maybe one day, I'll let her back but until then, just try and keep her calm. For her sake and for mine. You know Ava, she always thinks that I'm doing wrong for AJ. I did that boy some good and actually gave him a good home. Thanks to Lingard that is. God knows what would happen to that kid if he didn't take him. We do look like monsters for just taking him from Clem's hands but it's something we had to do. For the boy's wellbeing."

**Ava:** "You are right on that but it's Clem you should be saying this to, not me."

**David:** "She always seems like she's a bomb ready to explode. I will talk to her again but I don't want her getting angry again. I can't be held accountable for what I do if she goes too far again."

**Ava:** "That's why you let me do the talking. We both get along well and I'm good at keeping things peaceful when I have to."

**David:** "I appreciate that Ava. Anyway, I need to go. Joan and Clint has a meeting with me in 10 minutes regarding the incident in the junkyard. See you later Ava."

**David shakes Ava's hand and leaves to attend the meeting he has arranged with the other leaders. Ava now turns her attention to Aaron and Bryan who where both casually listening in to that conversation.**

**Ava:** "I suppose you heard most of that?"

**Bryan:** "Aye. We did. Anyway, we're not interested in what's going on with that girl or her kid. I am however interested in what's going on with those outsiders David mentioned. If there's a threat to Richmond, I have to know about it. My brother's ass is at risk."

**Ava:** "Badger and Max are supposedly dealing with it. If there's a serious threat, you'll be the first to know, don't worry. I know you're looking out for your little brother. Anyway, I assume that's not why you're here. Why are you actually here?"

**Bryan:** "I just wanted you to maybe get to know my brother more. In case something happens to me, he'll have you to look up to when I'm not around."

**Ava:** "You shouldn't ever talk like that Bryan. I get it but never assume you're going to die though. Kind of sets a miserable mood, you know? It's best not to think about it but I totally get it. You're taking precautions and I respect that."

**Bryan:** "So then? You wanna maybe spend some time with my brother? Help him get to know you. Maybe teach him some things. I wouldn't ask you to do this for me if I didn't trust you with my life. I trust you Ava and even David trusts you. That says a lot."

**Ava appreciates that Bryan trusts her with his own brother. Ava accepts Bryan's request to spend time with Aaron sometime.**

**Ava:** "Sure. Why not. I talk to another kid like Aaron anyways so I have some good experience with helping youngsters out. I talk to a girl not that much younger than him that suffers a lot regarding trust and safety. Should be the same shit with Aaron then."

**Bryan:** "I know it ain't my business but how old is the girl?"

**Ava:** "13 I think. She's quite troubled. She used to be a member here until she got kicked out for stealing supplies and medicine. She tends to have an anger issue too. Surprised you've never seen her during her time in the community. She's hard to miss."

**Bryan:** "Hm. Interesting stuff. Anyway, disregarding that, cheers for accepting my request. What do you say Aaron? You wanna talk to her now or talk to Ava on a different day? It's up to you wee man. No rush."

**Should Aaron talk to Ava now or talk to her on a different day?**

**Pick a choice:**   
  


**A:** Talk to Ava now

 **B:** Talk to Ava on a different day

**Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will flip a coin to decide the outcome.**


	2. The Outsiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The majority chose option A from last chapter's choice. Aaron will talk to Ava now rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 3 of the telltale series.

**Chapter 2:** The Outsiders

**Aaron:** "I can talk to her now, it's okay. Better to get it out of the way."

**Bryan:** "Fair enough wee man. When you're done, come back to my house to see me."

**Aaron:** "Okay."

**Bryan:** "Stay safe brother. I'll be waiting for you. Take good care of him Ava."

**Ava:** "You got it Bryan. Come on little guy, follow me."

**Ava escorts Aaron to her house and they sit down in an empty room for several hours and they get to know each other. Bryan in the meantime relaxes in his own house.**

**Inside Ava's house...**

**Ava:** "So hey there. I'm Ava and I'm a close friend of your brother. If there's anyone you should talk to when you need help, it's me. I can help you with whatever you need."

**Aaron:** "So...uh...what do you do?"

**Ava:** "I'm a citizen here. I often support my friend David though. He considers me a soldier in his eyes. A fighter. I've stuck my neck out for him a lot and vice versa."

**Aaron:** "David is one of the leaders isn't he? That dude you talked to outside."

**Ava:** "Yup. That's him. He's one of the main leaders of Richmond. It's led by 4 people. Richmond is led by David, Joan, Clint and Dr Lingard. They make all the decisions for the city and they're in charge of protecting us."

**Aaron:** "Bryan never told me about the other leaders. What do they all do?"

**Ava:** "Alright so David is the head of security. He controls all of the armed guards and stuff like that. He's the one who can give callouts for attacks and other missions that goes on outside our walls. Clint handles the food production in the city. He knows what he's doing and he does a very good job at managing and producing food for the residents. Dr Lingard as you'd expect is of course in charge of everyone's health and keeping people alive. Without a doctor, the city would just go to shit. Then there's Joan. She's personally my least favourite but she's in charge of communicating with the outside world. She handles trades and discussions with other communities and is the one who makes calls on how Richmond should handle people from other settlements. She isn't the most friendly but she does her job."

**Aaron:** "Okay. So if there's anyone out of those 4 I should trust, who would it be and why?"

**Ava:** "If you want my advice then I'd say that Dr Lingard is someone you can trust if there's anything wrong. Now David can be helpful but just be careful what you tell him. Me being close to him can help him be more chill with you but I just want to warn you that you don't want to piss him off. Understand?"

**Aaron:** "Yeah. I guess."

**Ava:** "Now don't you worry kid, I will keep my promise to your brother to keep you safe. No matter what."

**Aaron:** "Can I ask a question?"

**Ava:** "Sure. What's up?"

**Aaron:** "I know it's none of my business but I'm just a little curious about that girl you and David spoke about earlier. It's up to you if you want to tell me about what's going on."

**Ava:** "Well regarding my conversation with David earlier, we spoke about 2 different things. First thing was about the outsiders. So I shouldn't be talking to you about this but I'm going to so that you're aware of what's going on. So basically some of our people caught an outsider stealing gas from one of our vans in a nearby junkyard. He also stole some of the food we had stored there and when they confronted the guy, he attacked and we had to incapacitate him but when they where taking him back here for questioning, an unknown accomplice presumably caused the transport truck to crash and they both killed our man Rufus who was driving it. Where they are right now is unknown but David sent a bunch of people back to the junkyard as the outsiders will most likely come back there for the stuff they tried to steal last night. It's nothing serious for Richmond but I thought you should know about it."

**Aaron:** "Okay but what about that girl you spoke about? What's going on with her? Who is she?"

**Ava:** "Are you sure you want to know?"

**Aaron** : "I'm sure." 

**Ava:** "Okay so the girl as I told you and Bryan earlier is quite troubled. That don't mean she's a bad kid. She just wasn't able to find her place in Richmond unfortunately. She did what she thought was right for her little boy and it ended up pissing off all the leaders and they kicked her out for stealing medicine and other vital supplies. We had to take her boy as leaving him out there with her on her own will end up getting him killed. She wasn't happy let's just say. Can't blame her really. All I'm saying is if she sees David or anyone involved with The New Frontier's activity other than me, then she will most likely go ballistic. You should be fine but your brother has to be careful with his involvement with David."

**Aaron:** "Why? She wouldn't...hurt him would she?"

**Ava:** "Only if he's involved with David's deeds. She has been known to kill a few of our people before. She isn't a bad person but she definitely needs help. I would give her boy back to her if I knew where he was but Lingard took him and won't tell anyone about his location."

**Aaron:** "Do you think maybe she is involved with the junkyard incident? It's possible."

**Ava:** "Yeah. That is a possibility. But the person David's men saw out there was a guy though. So I'm not sure. She is usually on her own so it wouldn't make sense for this to be her doing."

**Aaron:** "I guess you're right. Thanks for warning me about this though. It's good to actually know what goes on for once. No one ever tells me anything."

**Ava:** "No problem. I'm looking out for you kid. Ever need to come back to talk to someone then you know where to find me. Run along now and join your brother. He's probably waiting for you. It's time to head back anyway since the sun is going down. I'll take you back."

**Ava takes Aaron back to his brother's house as the sun goes down and they knock on the door. No one answers. Ava knocks on the door again and once again gets no answer. This worries Ava and Aaron.**

**Aaron:** "Why's he not answering? Fuck!"

**Ava:** "Shit. He must not be in. Where would he have went though? We should head in just to make sure he isn't just sleeping."

**They head inside the house to look for Bryan and he isn't anywhere to be found. As they head back outside, they run into David.**

**Ava:** "David, do you know where Bryan is?"

**David:** "He volunteered to join Badger and Max on a mission."

**Ava:** "Mission? What kind of mission?"

**David:** "We located the outsider. He's taking refuge in a town called Prescott. They did locate him in the junkyard and him along with a group of others opened fire on Max and Badger's team and they're chasing after them now. We sent a team of soldiers to raid the place and take him in. Bryan joined Max and Badger in the mission."

**Aaron is not happy with what he's hearing.**

**Aaron:** "Aw for fuck sake! He said he'd be here for me! What the fuck?!"

**David:** "Looks like he changed ideas. He should be fine though. Just try to get some sleep little guy. I promise you that he'll be okay."

**Ava:** "I hope you're right David. Anyway Aaron, head on inside and try to get some rest. If you need anything, just knock on my door. You know where to find me."

**Aaron:** "Uh...alright."

**Aaron is worried about his brother and is also annoyed that David let him leave without telling Aaron about it. Aaron very moodily walks back into the house and sits down on the sofa. He talks to himself while looking out towards the sunset.**

**Aaron:** "What the fuck am I gonna do? I can't just sit here knowing that he could get killed. Why did you do this brother. I thought you where smarter. Fuck!"

**Aaron spots a map that shows exactly where Bryan has headed. He looks at the map.**

**Aaron:** "So he's headed here. That's where the bad guys are I suppose. Prescott..."

**Aaron has a long hard think about what to do.**

**Aaron:** "So if Prescott is there and Richmond is here, I'll have to head that way to reach it. He'll probably hopefully still be there by the time I arrive. If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna have to sneak out without anyone seeing."

**Should Aaron stay in Richmond and get some sleep for the night or should he risk sneaking out to look for his brother? His brother is with David's men on a mission to capture an outsider who opened fire on them that's hiding in a nearby town.**

**Pick a Choice:**

**A:** Go to sleep for the night

 **B:** Risk sneaking out of Richmond to find Bryan

**Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will flip a coin to decide the outcome.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest.)
> 
> Bryan: 9 (Nothing has changed)  
> David: 5 (He likes Aaron and gets along decently with him)  
> Ava: 7 (Being close to Bryan, she respects and likes Aaron with relative ease. She swore to protect him.)
> 
> Results of the previous choice **(The chosen outcome is marked in bold)**
> 
> A: **Aaron learned about the junkyard incident and learned about Clementine**  
>  B: Aaron did not learn about the junkyard incident and did not learn about Clementine


	3. Respect But At What Cost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vote from last chapter's choice was tied. I flipped a coin and the coin decided that option B will be used. Aaron will risk sneaking out of Richmond to find Bryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 3 of the telltale series.

**Chapter 3** : Respect But At What Cost?

**Aaron thinks to himself about not getting involved with the mission Bryan has joined and thinks about maybe just going back to sleep. He decides not to go to sleep and he continues on with his plan of sneaking out of Richmond to find his brother. He grabs his knife and his brother's spare gun before trying to sneak out of the city. As he approaches the front gate, he is caught by David who stops Aaron and asks him what he's doing.**

**David:** "Aaron? What the hell are you doing here at this hour. You know it makes you look suspicious when you're sneaking around. Where are you sneaking off to?"

**Aaron:** "I want to find my brother."

**David:** "He's with Badger and my men. Take the motorbike and follow the truck trails. You'll find them. You should take this gun with you too because it might get messy since they're confronting the enemy. Good luck."

**David gives Aaron a rifle and lends him a motorbike to use. Aaron takes the rifle and takes the motorbike to leave Richmond. He follows the trails of the trucks that Max and Badger's men are using. Aaron catches up with Max and Badger's trucks. Max and Badger notices Aaron behind them.**

**Max:** "Aaron? What the hell are you doing here?"

**Bryan:** "Aw shit. Figures..."

**Aaron:** "What are you doing heading out without telling me?"

**Bryan:** "I did it because it's the right thing to do brother. There's a threat to Richmond out there so I volunteered to help Badger and the rest to apprehend the dude. I appreciate that you came all this way to find me though but you shouldn't of came. I don't want you getting hurt little bro. Anyway, where'd you get the bike and the gun?"

**Aaron:** "David found me sneaking out and I told him where I was going so he lent me a gun and this bike."

**Bryan:** "Fucking David. You shouldn't of but fuck it, you're here now Aaron. Just follow up behind us and do everything we tell you. I mean it!"

**Badger:** "Look! Up ahead! I see a car! Whoever it is must of saw us. Those assholes are gonna know we're coming now."

**A car in front of Badger's convoy spotted them. The driver is heading to Prescott to warn them about The New Frontier's convoy.**

**Max:** "Isn't that the whole reason we're coming here? For them to know we're coming?"

**Badger:** "Yes but that fucker in the car is gonna warn them and they're gonna be waiting to ambush us."

**Max:** "We're only here to try and get the asshole who attacked us. Everyone else is not our concern. We do this peacefully if we can Badger."

**Badger:** "Hm. We'll see about that."

**Max:** "Might be hard since you went trigger happy on his people but we gotta try do this peacefully. No use getting more of us killed. You did kill that little girl after all."

**Badger** : "Ah fuck her. It got the message through to him. Now if he doesn't come out of there, we're gonna light up these assholes too along with himself."

**A few minutes later, everyone arrives in front of the Prescott Airfield. The convoy parks their vehicles outside the main gate which has the car of the same person who spotted them parked in front of the gate and abandoned. Everyone exits their vehicles and walks up to the gate with rifles equipped. A few of the people at Prescott are waiting for them on top of the wall at the gate.**

**Bryan:** "Just play it cool everyone. No firing unless we have to." **He says to the rest of the convoy**

**Badger:** "Knock knock! Anyone home!?" **He shouts at the people on top of the wall**

**Tripp:** "What do you want!?" **He shouts at Badger**

**Badger:** "I believe you have someone who we want. He needs to come out and answer to justice!"

**The fugitive shows himself. He's standing next to Tripp and a few others who all have their guns aimed at the convoy.**

**Javier:** "You killed my fucking niece! You shot Kate! We only wanted gas!"

**Max:** "Then you should of asked us! We would have given it to you!"

**Badger:** "You attacked our men! You killed Rufus! We just want our friends back! But it doesn't sound like that's too likely to happen now does it?"

**Javier:** "YOU SHOT AN INNOCENT FUCKING GIRL IN COLD BLOOD! You shot 2 people who was nothing to do with this!"

**Max:** "Sounds like a lot of he said, she said bullshit. Come out now! Answer to your actions or we'll have to come in and take you by force! Don't make this any harder!"

**Badger:** "Perhaps they need a little...incentive..."

**Badger drags a hostage out of his truck. This shocks everyone as they didn't know Badger had a hostage. Everyone on the wall starts screaming at them!**

**Conrad:** "FRANCINE!" **He shouts**

**Max:** "Woah! What the fuck man? You didn't tell us you had a hostage!"

**Tripp:** "Dude, what the fuck?! Let her go or we will open fire!"

**Badger:** "Open fire and I will kill her. Now send your boy out here this instant or my friend here will chop off this bitch's fingers off one by one. I'm not fucking around so move it!"

**Francine:** "Don't worry babe I'll be fine! Just do what the man says!" **She says to Conrad**

**Bryan whispers a few things to Aaron.**

**Bryan** : "This ain't gonna go well bro. Be ready man. I can tell this will all go to hell. Be ready to shoot. I'll make sure to cover you."

**Aaron:** "Okay but why the fuck do we have a hostage? That makes this so much worse." **He whispers back**

**Bryan:** "Fuck knows man. Fucking Badger. He never told us he had a hostage. It is what it is though." 

**The hostage holder cuts off Francine's finger and Badger threatens to cut the rest of them off if Javier doesn't come down. This causes Conrad to panic so Javier eventually reluctantly puts his hands up and he agrees to surrender to The New Frontier. He walks outside the gate and Badger confronts him and kicks him down to his knees.**

**Max:** "Badger what the fuck man?! We have what we want. Let's just get the fuck out of here and give them their woman back."

**Badger:** "No, I want to watch this prick die. For Rufus!"

**Javier:** "You fucking asshole! I gave myself up for you! You can't fucking do this man! I have a family!"

**Badger:** "Bryan! Get over here. Shoot this fucking asshole."

**Bryan walks up to Javier and points a gun to his head. Just before he pulls the trigger, Bryan gets shot by a girl who peeked out from the gate. Javier stands up and very quickly rushes back inside with his rescuer. Bryan is lying down on the ground bleeding. He crawls behind cover and Aaron completely flips out and starts firing at the person who shot Bryan! He manages to shoot Bryan's attacker in the arm before they manage to shut the gate and fall back afterwards. A shootout begins between both sides and bullets are exchanged.**

**Aaron:** "YOU FUCKING BITCH! RUN AWAY YOU COWARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

**Bryan:** "They fucking got me man! That fucking girl man. Came out of nowhere and got the drop on me. Aw...shit. Fucking get them man. Fucking take them down. They cannot be allowed to get away with this."

**Aaron:** "Will do brother. I will personally get them for you. No one shoots you and gets away with it!"

**Bryan:** "That's my bro. You're growing up real quick and...shit. Fucking everything hurts. Go get em!"

**Badger** : "RAM THE FUCKING GATE!"

**Max:** "We don't have the go ahead!"

**Badger:** "No! Fuck you! Fuck the go ahead! TAKE THE GATE DOWN!"

**Aaron along with Badger's men all hop into cars while the truck rams the gate open. Bryan takes the bike and escapes back to Richmond while very badly wounded. Badger shoots Francine and this aggravates Conrad. When the gate is knocked down by the truck, Badger's men all toss tear gas into the airfield community. This makes all of the people on the wall fall back. Everyone in cars outside all drive inside the community to start flushing out Javier, taking anyone out in their way.**

**Inside the community of Prescott...**

**Aaron puts on a gas mask that Badger gave him and he looks around for Javier. He spots Javier but just before he goes to shoot at him, he spots the same girl who shot his brother. She is seen heading towards an empty New Frontier car with some of Javier's people. Aaron runs over to her to try and stab her from behind but he gets stopped by Javier who tackles Aaron to the ground. Javier just before he puts a bullet in Aaron's head, is stopped by his friend Eleanor who tells him not to shoot.**

**Eleanor:** "WAIT! Javi! Don't! He's just a fucking kid!" **She says while coughing to the gas**

**Javier:** "He just tried to stab Clem!"

**Eleanor:** "That doesn't mean we have to kill him!"

**Javier:** "Then what do we do with him then?!"

**Eleanor:** "Let him go."

**Javier disarms Aaron and lets him go. Aaron stands up while looking very clearly pissed off.**

**Eleanor:** "Don't look so pissed kid. If we where really bad, we would have just shot you. Just remember why we spared you. We are not the bad guys. You may not get this now but overtime, you'll see. Now walk away and pretend to your friends that we never saw each other."

**Aaron stares at them and gives them an angry look. They all hop into the car and they escape, leaving Aaron by himself. Aaron heads back outside to join Badger and Max. Prescott in the meantime is being ransacked by The New Frontier since the remaining survivors successfully escaped and they hit the road. Aaron knows where they are headed.**

**Aaron:** "They got away. Fucking assholes."

**Badger:** "Fuck. Do you know where they went?"

**Should Aaron tell Badger where the fugitives went or should he keep this information to himself?**

**Pick a choice:**

**A** : Tell Badger where Javier and the rest are headed and chase them down with Badger for vengeance.

 **B:** Tell Badger where Javier and the rest are headed and let Badger chase them down alone while Aaron heads back to Richmond.

 **C:** Don't tell Badger where Javier and the rest are headed and follow Javier's people alone while Badger heads back to Richmond with the rest.

 **D** : Don't tell Badger where Javier and the rest are headed and head back to Richmond with Badger and the rest, thus leaving Javier and the rest alone.

**Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will flip a coin to decide the outcome.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest.)
> 
> Bryan: 9 (He's impressed at how brave Aaron was during the raid)  
> David: 6 **(+1)** (He can see potential in Aaron being a good soldier)  
> Badger: 6 (He likes Aaron's enthusiasm)  
> Max: 6 (He also likes Aaron's enthusiasm)  
> Javier: 3 (He doesn't know Aaron but does know that Aaron tried to kill his friend in a fit of rage)  
> Clementine: 2 (She isn't happy that Aaron shot her in the arm but she understands why Aaron shot her)  
> Eleanor: 4 (She sees potential in Aaron changing his ways and feels sympathy for him)
> 
> Results of the previous choice: (The chosen outcome is marked in bold)
> 
> A: Aaron went to sleep and didn't get involved with the raid, meaning he did not witness Clementine shooting his brother, meaning that Aaron did not injure Clementine  
> B: **Aaron went after his brother and got involved with the raid and witnessed Clementine shooting his brother, resulting in Aaron shooting and injuring her**


	4. Befriending The Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The majority chose option C from last chapter's choice. Aaron will follow Javi's group by himself without telling Badger about their location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 3 of the telltale series.

**Chapter 4:** Befriending The Enemy?

**Aaron decides to respect Eleanor's kindness and mercy towards him and he does not tell Badger where they are headed.**

**Aaron:** "I don't know. Lost them during the raid."

**Badger:** "God dammit! Wherever they went, they sure as hell ain't coming back here. This will give them the message. Anyway, we're heading back to Richmond. Don't worry about these guys, they'll clean out this town of any witnesses. I left a car for you since ours is full. You better know how to drive kid. Anyway, I'll see you later. You did good today and I'm impressed. I'll make sure to give Joan a good word about you."

**Badger and Max both leave and head back to Richmond. They left a car behind for Aaron to take. Aaron uses this car to follow where he last saw Javier and his people. When the sun rises on the next morning, Aaron finally catches up with Javier and his group who are all found parked near a tunnel because there is a bunch of cars blocking the road. They spot Aaron approaching and they all draw their weapons on him and he stops the car and comes out with his hands up.**

**Tripp:** "You again?! If you're here to lead your friends here then you will be one sorry son of a bitch! Now start talking!"

**Aaron:** "I'm alone! If I was here to lead my people to you, I would have came with them! I'm not that stupid you know."

**Tripp:** "Then what do you want?! Your people destroyed Prescott!"

**Aaron:** "That was them! Not me! I got involved with it since I was looking for my brother. It doesn't mean it was my fault!"

**Tripp:** "Hm. I'm listening. Who's your brother?"

Aaron: "A 20 year old dude. Calls himself Bryan. One of your people shot him."

**Javier:** "That fucking guy..."

**Clementine overhears and turns her attention to Aaron. She gives him a really angry look but she keeps her cool.**

**Clementine:** "Your brother was going to shoot Javi! I did what I had to for my friend! Also nothing is stopping me from clawing your eyes out for what you done to me last night. You fucking shot me in the arm and you tried to attack me from behind!"

**Aaron:** "Well can you fucking blame me?! What the fuck would you do if you saw someone close to you getting shot? You would want to fucking rip the attacker's face off. I got angry and I'm sure you'd understand that. I'm still fucking angry at you."

**Clementine:** "That makes 2 of us. You're just lucky that you only hit me in the arm. It doesn't hurt as much now. I understand why you got mad at me but I have to warn you that you're on the wrong side of the fight. You might think you're in the right here because your brother is family and all but your people...they're really nasty people. They shot Javi's niece in cold blood for no reason. They shot Javi's friend Kate. They raided and destroyed Prescott. That aside, why are you here?"

**Aaron:** "I figured I'd come to apologise to you all. When your lady friend offered me mercy, things changed. I still don't know what the hell goes on with you people but I just want you all to know that as long as you're cool, I'm cool."

**Clementine** : "Uh...fine. I don't want to trust you but I'm going to. You're forgiven. Just don't make me regret this. I mean it."

**Aaron:** "Thank you. Just don't think this makes us friends. I'm still angry at you."

**Clementine:** "Well for your sake, I hope your brother is okay but he needs to grow a spine since he's working for the wrong people. I hope you can forgive me someday."

**Aaron:** "We'll see. For now just give me space. Anyway, I'm Aaron."

**Clementine puts her right hand in front of her and offers to shake hands with Aaron. Aaron despite being angry at her, reluctantly accepts the handshake.**

**Clementine:** "Clementine. Pleasure to meet you."

**Aaron:** "If you say so..."

**Tripp:** "Clem, can you vouch for this guy? If you say he's cool, I'm cool."

**Clementine** : "I'm willing to give him a chance. If he was going to do something, he probably would of done something by now."

**Tripp:** "Alright then. You better be right."

**Aaron:** "So who are you then?"

**Tripp:** "I'm Tripp. Over there is Javi, Kate, Eleanor, Conrad and Gabe. I'd advise you to keep your distance with Conrad. That woman your people executed was his wife."

**Aaron** : "Shit. Well that can't be good."

**Tripp:** "You don't have to tell me that. It's your problem and not mine. We're trying to move these fucking cars out of the way so we can keep moving on. You should help Javi find a way to move these cars. Run along now."

**Aaron joins Javier and helps him move the cars out of the way. Javier uses Tripp's car to pull the cars out of the way. Once the car blocking the road has been moved, it catches onto Tripp's car and Tripp's car gets stuck.**

**Tripp** : "Shit! My car is stuck! Eleanor! Head out in your car with Kate. We'll catch up in a few minutes! GO! Walkers are coming!"

**Eleanor hops in her car and moves out with Kate. Walkers begin approaching and the remaining people all have to climb onto a roof to get away from the walkers.**

**Tripp:** "FOR FUCK SAKE! Now what do we do?! We're in a precarious fucking position Javi!"

**Javier:** "I don't know!"

**Tripp:** "That's just fucking great! Kate and Eleanor are out there alone! We have to fucking find a way out of this!"

**Aaron and Javier spots someone watching them from another rooftop.**

**Aaron:** "WAIT! I see someone over there!"

**Javier:** "Shit, I see him too. Everyone get down!"

**Everyone takes cover.**

**Javier decides to sneak up to the person he saw while everyone else covers him. Javier gets held at gunpoint by a man who appears behind him. After talking to the man for a few seconds, he tries to disarm the man and gets into a struggle with him. Tripp, Aaron and the rest run up to him and they make the man surrender.**

**Tripp:** "DROP IT!"

**He drops his weapon and keeps his hands up.**

**Tripp:** "Is he one of them?"

**Man:** "Who's them?"

**Tripp:** "You know what I'm talking about! The New Frontier!"

**Man:** "No man. I'm not with those guys. I can help you though."

**Conrad checks the man for the brand mark. He comes clean.**

**Conrad:** "Nothing. He isn't one of them."

**Tripp:** "Who are you, what do you want?"

**Man:** "I was looking for my people. Lost them when I got split up from them when The New Frontier took over Richmond."

**Clementine:** "Wait! What did you just say?!"

**Man:** "The New Frontier. They took over Richmond. Don't tell me...you didn't know that right?"

**Everyone panics as that's where Tripp has everyone headed to, thinking it was safe.**

**Tripp:** "FUCKKK. Kate and Eleanor! They're gonna head right into the middle of those assholes!"

**Aaron:** "You should of told me where you where going Tripp! I could of warned you!"

**Tripp:** "Fucking shit!!! God dammit!"

**Javier:** "At least we have a reason to keep this guy with us now."

**Man:** "I can help you get to Richmond. There's an old train tunnel that leads under that river. That can get us there while avoiding any trouble. Now since Javi said you're nice people, it would be nice if you're willing to lower your guns."

**Conrad:** "No way. We need to make sure your story checks out!"

**Aaron:** "Conrad, he's telling the truth. He isn't one of them. I would know. Remember I'm one of them myself."

**Conrad:** "Fuck. Fine. This is a dumb idea though."

**Man:** "Thank you." **He says to Aaron as everyone lowers their guns**

**Man:** "This way."

**Javier:** "What do we call you?"

**Jesus:** "Sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. It's Paul but my friends call me Jesus."

**Jesus leads everyone through the train tunnel.**

**Inside the train tunnel...**

**It's very dark and everyone is slowly walking around with limited vision from their flashlights.**

**Jesus:** "This train tunnel has been abandoned for years. It's a direct way to Richmond while avoiding any guards."

**Javier:** "It's dark in here. You know where to go?"

**Jesus:** "Should be this way. Try to keep up."

**Javier and Clementine both fall behind intentionally and Aaron decides to join them as he's curious as to what they're up to. It turns out Clementine is trying to tell Javier a secret in private.**

**Clementine:** "Javi, I have something I need to tell you. Away from them."

**Javier:** "But that Aaron kid is listening."

**Clementine:** "It doesn't matter if he hears this."

**Javier:** "What's wrong?"

**Clementine:** "I'm so sorry I haven't been honest with you but The New Frontier..."

**Clementine rolls up her sleeve and reveals the mark on her arm indicating she used to be one of them. This shocks Javier.**

**Clementine** : "I was one of them..."

**Javier:** "Jesus fucking Christ Clem. Can we even trust you? We're already on thin ice with Aaron. But...you? Being one of them? Please tell us we can trust you!"

**Clementine:** "I'm not asking you to forgive me Javi but I had to tell you this now because if the New Frontier really has taken over Richmond, I can't let them see me. I just can't...so after we get through this tunnel, I'm leaving."

**Aaron:** "Fuck! I know who you are. My friend told me about you. I remember. You have a kid don't you?"

**Clementine:** "Hold the phone! Who told you about me and my boy? It can only be 1 of like 3 people. Only 3 people I know, knows about my boy."

**Aaron:** "Ava."

**Clementine:** "Shit. It would be her. This changes everything. If you know Ava then I want you to come with me then when I leave. It's a good idea anyway because if they see you with Javi's people, you're done for. They don't know that you're helping us."

**Aaron:** "As much as I don't want to, you're probably right. I would blow my cover if they catch me with you guys."

**Clementine:** "Then it's decided. Now Javi. Whatever you do, do not tell anyone else about this."

**Javier:** "Don't worry, I won't."

**Clementine:** "Thank you."

**Conrad:** "You guys gonna catch up?! **He shouts at them in the distance**

**Everyone catches back up with Conrad and the rest. Javier takes the lead again and his flashlight shines towards the way they have to go. It also reveals a group of walkers that were hiding in the dark!**

**Javier:** "Fucking figures! Muertos! Right in front of us!"

**Jesus:** "Run everyone!"

**Everyone takes on the walkers and as soon as they get surrounded, Conrad starts firing his gun at them.**

**Tripp:** "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST CONRAD! Now every fucking walker in the country will be heading this way! Move!!"

**Everyone runs and they move through a train car and they lock it behind them. Everyone moves on except Conrad who pulls out his gun on Clementine, Gabe, Javier and Aaron. He overheard the conversation about Clementine being part of The New Frontier.**

**Javier:** "Conrad! What the fuck?!"

**Conrad:** "Finish your story Clem!"

**Clementine:** "What are you talking about?!"

**Conrad:** "You know damn well what I'm talking about! Roll up your sleeve!"

**Clementine rolls up her sleeve and reveals her mark.**

**Conrad:** "I fucking knew it!"

**Gabe:** "She's one of them?"

**Conrad:** "You're damn right she is! What was your plan huh? Was this Aaron guy just a plan to get you to take us down? You thought you could get the jump on us?"

**Clementine:** "I don't even know him! I can't let The New Frontier see me. I'll just fucking leave then if I'm a problem."

**Conrad:** "Nah. You're staying with us. You're too valuable to let go. If we take you, they'll give us what we want. You're our bargaining chip!"

**Clementine:** "You can't reason with them! That shit will not work!"

**Javier:** "Come on Conrad! Clem is one of us, right?"

**Conrad:** "We won't know it won't work unless we try."

**Clementine:** "Why don't you just shoot me then. I'm not doing this!"

**Conrad grabs Aaron and holds a gun to his head.**

**Conrad:** "How about I shoot your little boyfriend instead? This is how we gotta do things. Listen to me and do things this way and no one will get hurt. If we do this, we can all step into the sunlight."

**Clementine:** "Let him go Conrad! He isn't a part of this."

**Conrad:** "Isn't a part of this? He's one of those assholes too remember! He's the idiot who shot you. Dazzles me how you didn't just kill him there and then."

**Clementine:** "Why not take him? Why does it have to be me you want?"

**Conrad:** "He's no use to us. He's cool with those assholes and we can't really bargain using him. You on the other hand have some beef with them. If we bring you to them, they'll give us what we want."

**Clementine draws a gun on Conrad.**

**Clementine:** "How's this for an answer? JAVI! Help me out dammit! Don't just stand there!"

**Javier:** "Sorry Clem. I'm not a part of this. Just listen to him. If you want to do this peacefully, you have to listen to him. I can't help you here. I tried what I can to help you. Just listen to Conrad so this doesn't get any more violent."

**Conrad:** "Thank you Javi. Someone's actually listening to reason. Come on Clem. Do what I say or I will shoot this guy. Don't think I won't."

**Clementine looks clearly pissed off at Javier. She gives up, thus saving Aaron's life.**

**Clementine:** "You fucking traitor Javi! I trusted you!"

**Javier:** "Family comes first Clem. You not listening puts that at risk. I'm sorry."

**Conrad:** "There you go. That wasn't so difficult now was it? Now here's the plan. We can walk in peacefully and offer Clem to them. They'll like that and maybe they'll be cooler to us. As for you Aaron, you should get the hell out of here. If they see you with us then they're gonna know something's up. I'm not making you leave but if you wanna do this the right way, you should stay out of sight."

**Should Aaron stay with Conrad and the rest as they head up to the Richmond gates or should he split up from them?**

**Pick a choice**

**A:** Stay with Conrad and the rest

 **B:** Split up from them

**Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will flip a coin to decide the outcome.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest.)
> 
> Tripp: 4 (He initially doesn't trust Aaron but he doesn't let it bother him)  
> Conrad: 2 (Aaron is pissed off at him for threating him and for using Clementine as a way in to Richmond)  
> Jesus: 5 (Jesus likes Aaron and he trusts him)  
> Javier: 2 **(-1)** (Aaron is angry at him for not backing him up against Conrad and for betraying Clementine's trust)  
> Clementine: 5 **(+3)** (Despite their unfriendly introduction, they get along well enough to get stuff done. Aaron also appreciates that she stood up for him against Conrad)
> 
> Results of the previous choice: (The chosen outcome is marked in bold)
> 
> A: Aaron followed vengeance and went with Badger to chase after Javier's group, resulting in Conrad getting killed and Aaron earning Badger's loyalty.  
> B: Aaron followed vengeance and told Badger where Javier's people went but did not go with Badger, instead choosing to go back home to Richmond. Conrad got killed and Aaron earned Badger's loyalty.  
> C: **Aaron lied to Badger and said he lost Javier's group. Aaron then followed Javier's group alone in an attempt to befriend the group.**  
>  D: Aaron lied to Badger and said he lost Javier's group. Aaron then went back home to Richmond, hoping that Javier's group can see that he's sorry and that he can befriend them in the near future.


	5. Stepping Into The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The majority chose option A from last chapter's choice. Aaron will stay with Conrad and the rest and they'll all approach Richmond's gates together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 3 of the telltale series.

**Chapter 5:** Stepping Into The Light

**Aaron decides to not split up from Conrad and the rest. He reluctantly and boldly decides to join them as they all plan on walking up to the gates of Richmond. Aaron knows that this decision is a very ballsy idea since him arriving at Richmond's gates with the enemy will draw a lot of unwanted attention to himself. Aaron simply does not care about the consequences to this since he wants to ensure Clementine is okay since Conrad is willing to just throw her under the bus to make peace with The New Frontier.**

**Aaron:** "I'm staying with you guys."

**Conrad:** "Are you sure you want to do that? They know you and if they see you with us, they'll get suspicious of you."

**Aaron:** "Well you did just try to kill me over Clementine! So now you're stuck with me. If they question it, then I'm just saying that you made me come with you."

**Conrad doesn't like that.**

**Conrad:** "Figures. We're trying to make peace with them and make them think we're cool by offering them Clem. You have to understand why we need Clem. If you come with us and say we took you, that will piss them off."

**Aaron:** "Clementine and I don't get along too well but that doesn't mean what you're doing is right! You don't just throw someone under the bus like that! No matter what she done, she does not deserve this!"

**Conrad** : "Just deal with it. We gotta try and anyone with a thick enough brain will know it's better to try something rather than die doing nothing."

**Aaron very aggressively sighs at Conrad in anger.**

**Conrad:** "Save the tough guy routine for later. You'll get over it. If you're coming with us then follow me."

**Clementine gives Aaron the sad eyes. Aaron notices this and feels sorry for her even if he is still angry at her.**

**Aaron:** "I'm sorry Clem. I tried my best. I will try my best to help you. Actual fuck those guys. Can't believe they're willing to sell you out like that. As much as I'm angry at you for shooting my brother, you still don't deserve this. Your friends are straight up snakes." **He whispers to Clementine**

**Clementine:** "Then we're much more alike than you think. I can say the same about your friends." **She whispers to Aaron**

**Aaron:** "You have to show to me why my people are snakes. I still don't believe it." **He whispers to Clementine**

**Clementine:** "You'll see what they really are. They aren't nice people Aaron." **She whispers to Aaron**

**Aaron:** "I guess I'll find out." **He whispers to Clementine**

**Clementine puts her hand on Aaron's shoulder for a second and smiles at him. She appreciates that Aaron tried his best to defend her despite their aggressive introduction.**

**Clementine:** "I just wanted to say thank you for trying to help me. I know we started off rough and I know you're still not happy with me but it means a lot that you're sticking up for me. You've done more than what these people have done. I thought they where cool but it goes to show what people can be like. I showed them respect and now they're willing to just sell me out. You defended me even when you have every reason not to after what I done to your brother. I really appreciate the loyalty. I just hope you can take the time to fully forgive me eventually. At least I know I can trust you. Please just try to trust me too okay? I know it's hard but I'll make it up to you. I promise." **She whispers to Aaron**

**Aaron looks at Clementine and gives Clementine a straight and reassuring look.**

**Aaron:** "Don't mention it. As I said before though, this doesn't make us friends but just know I'm on your side. I gotta respect Ava and it's of my best interest to make sure you're okay." **He whispers to Clementine**

**Clementine:** "Thank you." **She whispers to Aaron**

**Everyone heads outside of the train tunnel and they regroup with the rest. Conrad keeps a gun pointed at Clementine. Tripp and Jesus are curious as to why Conrad is doing this.**

**Jesus** : "Why do you have a gun pointed at her?"

**Tripp:** "Yeah man. What the fuck happened?"

**Conrad explains what happened.**

**Tripp:** "Motherfucker! Honestly should of known. What the fuck are we gonna do with her?"

**Conrad:** "We use her to get them to give us what we want. She's our bargaining chip."

**Tripp:** "I don't want to play nice with New Frontier!"

**Conrad:** "We won't be. We'll pretend to them we're playing nice by giving them Clem and then we'll strike and kill the bastards who burnt down Prescott and killed my Francine."

**Tripp:** "What about the kid? Aaron. They can't see him with us or we're fucked."

**Conrad:** "We can offer them a trade by pretending we've captured him. We give them Aaron and Clem in exchange for what we want."

**Tripp:** "Fuck it. If it gets us revenge then I'll do it man."

**Jesus:** "Alright people. Richmond is just down there. Front gate is just up ahead. Let's play this cool and we should be able to get inside."

**They all approach the front gates of Richmond. Eleanor's car is found outside. Eleanor is missing and only Kate is found inside, lying down and still bleeding out from her wound.**

**Tripp:** "Fuck! It's Eleanor's car! She's not there! They must of got her!"

**Tripp helps Kate out of the car. Javier helps her stand up.**

**Javier:** "KATE! Are you okay?"

**Kate:** "I'm okay. I'm okay."

**Tripp:** "Where's Eleanor?"

**Kate:** "She went inside to find help. She hasn't came back out."

**Tripp:** "Fuckin figures! Kate...these people. They're New Frontier!"

**Kate:** "No. You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

**Javier:** "Well then. It's time to walk up to their gate and beg them for mercy."

**Tripp:** "After you man. Let's do it."

**Everyone walks up to the front gate of Richmond. Javier is seen carrying Kate in his arms. Once they reach the gate, they are stopped by Max and a few guards who are standing on top of the wall. They all draw guns on Javier's group.**

**Max:** "Hold it right there! Identify yourself or...YOU again!? You must have some kind of death wish!"

**Javier explains what happened and begs Max for mercy.**

**Max:** "It's not like I don't have a heart man! Remember that you started this! You stole from us! You killed some of us!"

**Javier persists at begging for mercy. Max notices Clementine and Aaron standing with them.**

**Max:** "Wait a second! Clementine!? What are you doing here? And...Aaron. What the fuck?!"

**Javier:** "We know she used to be with you! We caught her and figured you'd want to get a hold of her. As for Aaron, he tried to kill us but we stopped him! We figured you'd want him back safely. So my advice is that you should let us in and take Clementine and Aaron as a sign of good faith. We could of just killed Aaron by the way."

**Max** : "I'm listening. Alright. Approach the gate! Don't do anything stupid!"

**They all approach the gate with their hands up. The gate opens and a bunch of guards come out. David comes out behind all of the guards.**

**David:** "Okay what the hell is going on out here?!"

**David sees Javier, Gabe and Kate and his face opens up in shock! David is Javier's brother!**

**David:** "Oh my god..."

**David:** "Javi? Is that really you brother? Kate! Gabe!"

**David walks up to Javier and hugs him. He also hugs Gabe.**

**David:** "Everyone lower your weapons! This is my family! Kate! You're hurt. Let's get you inside and...AARON! What are you doing with them?"

**Aaron:** "I got lost and they ambushed me! Had no choice how this goes down. If I didn't stay with them, they would of killed me."

**David:** "Uh...whatever. Just get inside. Your brother is waiting for you. He's not doing so good. As for the rest of you, follow Fern. She'll get you to quarantine. Sorry but it's procedure so do what she says."

**David takes Kate, Gabe and Aaron inside. He sends everyone else including Clementine and Javier to quarantine.**

**At Bryan's house...**

**David:** "He's waiting for you. Go up and see him."

**Aaron:** "Is Clementine okay?"

**David:** "She's fine. She's not your concern. Go see your brother."

**Aaron heads inside the house to talk to Bryan. Bryan looks badly wounded.**

**Aaron:** "Bryan! Are you okay?"

**Bryan:** "Aye mate. Just about. I don't wanna make you panic but it might just be a matter of time..."

**Aaron:** "Don't say that!"

**Bryan:** "If I'm gonna die, I'll make sure I die taking out the fuckers who shot me."

**Aaron:** "Just try to rest man. Don't worry about them. I'll take care of it."

**Bryan:** "Alright. Anyway can you stay with me for the rest of the day?"

**Aaron:** "Sure."

**Aaron stays with Bryan for the rest of the day. Bryan vents on about his will of killing the people behind his fatal injury. Aaron tries to keep him calm but he is unable to calm his brother.**

**On the next day...**

**Ava comes into the house and takes Aaron outside to talk to him.**

**Ava:** "Hey Aaron. How you doing today?"

**Aaron:** "It's Bryan. I think he's losing it. He's badly hurt and he keeps going on about killing his attackers if it's the last thing he'll do."

**Ava:** "I don't know what to say about that. You need to try and keep him calm. You're the only one who can pull him away so it's down to you."

**Aaron:** "I guess. So what did you take me out here for?"

**Ava:** "So we have a problem. Javier, Clementine and their other friends have been compromised. They found out that Max and Badger was looting and raiding innocent communities for no reason. They answer to Joan's orders. She's the mastermind behind it. They've all managed to sneak back inside and David and Javier are both planning on confronting Joan. Shit's about to fly soon. I'll take you to where the others are since I've managed to hide them inside a safehouse. Follow me."

**Ava takes Aaron to the safehouse. Inside the safehouse is Tripp's people. Tripp, Conrad, Eleanor Kate, Gabe and Clementine are all there.**

**Tripp:** "Wow! Ain't that a happy sight! Good to see you again Aaron! You should talk to Conrad."

**Conrad:** "I suppose I owe you and Clementine an apology. That man in the tunnel...that wasn't me. I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much but I'm really sorry."

**Aaron doesn't want to accept Conrad's apology but Clementine convinces him to forgive Conrad by giving him a look in the face.**

**Aaron:** "As long as you're genuine, you're forgiven. But don't try that shit again."

**Conrad:** "You got it little dude."

**Gabe:** "Why is Javi and Dad taking so long?"

**Kate:** "I'm starting to worry too. Do you think they could of got caught?"

**Gabe:** "That's what I was going to say. I think we should look for them. I want to find them."

**Ava:** "How do you suppose you do that?"

**Gabe:** "They won't suspect me since I'm just seen as a resident here. Kate, myself and Eleanor are seen as residents so they won't question us for wandering around."

**Ava:** "That is a good point actually. Perhaps you and Aaron should look for them. I'll run interference with security so they're busy for a while."

**Gabe:** "Okay. Thanks Ava."

**Aaron:** "You ready then I suppose?"

**Gabe:** "Yeah! Let's do it!"

**Aaron:** "Okay then."

**Clementine nods at Aaron.**

**Clementine:** "Good luck. We'll be waiting here."

**Gabe notices Clementine's friendly behaviour towards Aaron. He's onto something. They both head outside to search for David and Javier. During their search, they have a conversation together.**

**Gabe:** "Just wanted to tell you something."

**Aaron:** "What's the matter buddy?"

**Gabe:** "I've noticed with Clem. She's always very...comfortable around you."

**Aaron:** "Not sure why. I'm not exactly comfortable around her. She did almost kill my brother but we still get along at a barely manageable level. Doing what's right I suppose."

**Gabe:** "I don't want to bring it up but I have to. I think she likes you and you know what I'm talking about."

**Aaron:** "No man. You're not saying what I think you are..."

**Gabe:** "No other way to say it. She doesn't make it subtle at all. Like I mean I think she's really cool but she seems like she's invested quite a lot of her attention to you."

**Aaron:** "Sigh...I don't know. Can we talk about this later? I'm not in the best mood to talk about this."

**Gabe:** "There won't be later. Just think about what you're doing. I'd kill to have someone like Clem show that much interest in me. You're lucky you know. Take that opportunity while you still can."

**Aaron:** "Hmm. I guess I'll have to think about it."

**Gabe and Aaron hears a noise coming from the quarantine building. It's Javier who's trying to pry open the bars to escape!**

**Gabe:** "Uncle Javi!"

**Javier:** "Gabe! Man am I glad to see you! Can you and your friend help me out?"

**Gabe:** "Of course! Aaron! Help me pull this!"

**Gabe and Aaron both manage to free Javier.**

**Gabe:** "Where's dad?"

**Javier:** "They got him. They have him in their custody."

**Gabe:** "We should head back to the safehouse. Kate and the others are there and they're okay."

**Javier:** "Then let's go then. We can plan a way to hit back at the leaders so we can get David back!"

**Gabe:** "Awesome!"

**They all return to the safehouse.**

**Javier** : "Hey everyone! I'm okay."

**Javier hugs Kate.**

**Ava:** "So what happened to David?"

**Javier:** "Joan got him. She's doing a public announcement tomorrow morning to shame me and David and frame us as cold blooded killers."

**Ava:** "Fuck. We need to stop her then. I know a place where we can round up weapons to take her down during her little show tomorrow. I can show you to where this armoury is. Just need to be careful since Dr Lingard's place is in the same building. Don't want to make him panic. We can sneak in at night when it's quiet. Just meet me by the main building tonight."

**Aaron:** "So then...who's doing it?"

**Ava:** "You should sneak in Aaron. Who you bring with you is up to you. I would not advise going alone. If you get caught then you'd be fucked."

**Aaron:** "I'd bring Clementine but where has she went?"

**Ava:** "She went out to do her own thing. She'll be fine."

**Who should Aaron bring with him to sneak into the armoury later on that night?**

**Pick a choice**

A: Bring Javier and Gabe

B: Bring Tripp

C: Bring Conrad

D: Bring Kate

E: Bring Eleanor

F: Go alone

**Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will spin a wheel to decide the outcome.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest.)
> 
> Tripp: 5 **(+1)** (He gets along fine with Aaron)
> 
> Conrad: 4 **(+2)** (After the rough encounter in the tunnel, Aaron has forgiven him after an apology from Conrad)
> 
> Javier: 4 **(+2)** (Javier and Aaron have found common ground and Javier is grateful for Aaron and Gabe's help for freeing him from the jail cell)
> 
> Gabe: 5 (Gabe likes Aaron and thinks he's cool)
> 
> Clementine: 7 **(+2)** (Clementine really likes Aaron and feels indebted to him. Aaron respects her but still has a tough time fully accepting that she's a friend meant to be)
> 
> Ava: 7 (Nothing has changed)
> 
> Bryan: 7 **(-2)** (Aaron doesn't like that Bryan is seeking vengeance against Clementine. He tried to calm him but it only made things worse)
> 
> David: 6 (Nothing has changed)
> 
> Results of the previous choice: (The chosen outcome is marked in bold)
> 
> A: **Aaron stayed with Conrad and the group and this caused The New Frontier to become slightly suspicious of Aaron's presence with their enemy.**  
>  B: Aaron split up from Conrad and the group and The New Frontier did not get suspicious of Aaron.


	6. Mending a Broken Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Option C from last chapter has been chosen. Aaron will bring Conrad with him to the armoury with Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 3 of the telltale series.

**Chapter 6:** Mending a Broken Relationship

**Aaron has decided that he should bring Conrad with him to the armoury with Ava.**

**Aaron:** "Conrad. Are you up for this?"

**Conrad:** "Fuck it. Let's do it. It's the least I can do for you since I treated you and Clementine like assholes yesterday."

**Aaron:** "Forget about yesterday man. Let's look forward."

**Conrad:** "Yeah, you're right. Let's do this and get those weapons and show that Joan lady who means business! For Francine and for everyone else she's gotten killed!"

**Aaron:** "That's the spirit! I hope you like sneaking around. There's gonna be a lot of that."

**Conrad:** "I'll do what I can. I'll protect you if I have to so don't worry about me."

**Aaron:** "Thanks."

**Everyone bunks down for the rest of the day until night time. Once night falls, Aaron and Conrad both leave the safehouse to approach the armoury building. Ava is waiting for them there.**

**Outside the armoury building...**

**Ava:** "Well you guys made it. It seems as if Joan's people are onto you Aaron. You might want to lay low from here on out. I have the feeling they will try to capture you on sight. I can distract this guard in front of the building here for you both. I'll see you inside. The armoury when you head in is straight to the right."

**Ava walks up to the doors to the armoury building and lures the guard away and into a dark alley so she can take care of him. Aaron and Conrad both head inside while the guard is gone.**

**Inside the building hallway...**

**Conrad:** "Ava said it's on the right didn't she?"

**Aaron:** "Yeah. It's this room over here. Avoid that corridor on the left for now. Don't wanna draw unwanted attention."

**Conrad:** "Alright. Following you."

**They walk up the the armoury door, avoiding any guards along the way and they find out that the door is locked.**

**Aaron:** "It's locked. Shit."

Conrad: "Stand back buddy. I got an easy solution."

**Conrad grabs a fire extinguisher and starts bashing at the door's lock with it, thus creating a lot of noise.**

**Aaron** : "What are you doing?!"

**Conrad:** "Getting us inside."

**Aaron:** "While drawing attention at the same time!"

**Conrad:** "Better than not getting inside."

Aaron: "I'm starting to have second thoughts about bringing you with me."

**Conrad keeps bashing at the door lock until he eventually breaks it open. Both of them enter the armoury and they begin stocking up their bags with a wide variety of weapons and ammo.**

**Conrad:** "Alright, we got a lot of good shit. Let's leave before we...HOLY SHIT!"

**Ava walks in and Conrad panics. He almost shoots her.**

**Ava:** "Watch your fire. You almost blew my head off! Anyway, sorry for scaring you. I'll head back out here to make sure you didn't alert any guards with the noise you made. Head on out, I'll catch up."

**Ava heads out so make sure the coast is clear. Conrad and Aaron grabs the weapon bags and they begin to sneak their way back outside. In the middle of a corridor, a guard hears them sneaking around and he begins approaching them. This causes Aaron and Conrad to hide inside a closet. The guard walks towards the closet since he heard Conrad's loud feet, the guard opens the closet door and Conrad ambushes him and just before Conrad takes him out, he manages to shoot Aaron in the shoulder. The gun that was fired had a silencer so luckily it did not draw attention but Aaron as a result of the guard's gunfire, got injured and is now hurt.**

**Aaron:** "Fuck! That shit hurts! Damn!"

**Conard:** "Damn! I'm so sorry! I did save you though. That asshole was coming right in."

**Aaron:** "Yeah...I know. Thanks for watching my back at least."

**Ava returns.**

**Ava:** "Shit. Can't leave you both for 2 seconds. You should go in and see Doctor Lingard about that wound. Don't worry about him, he's a friend of David and won't say anything about you being here. Me and Conrad will take the weapons back. We don't want Dr Lingard seeing these weapons. Meet us back at the safehouse and we'll get to stage 2 of the plan. Me and Conrad will toss sleeping beauty over here into the closet."

**Ava and Conrad both take the weapons back to the safehouse while Aaron heads into Dr Lingard's office. When Aaron enters Lingard's office, he spots him sleeping on his chair. He's out cold from a drug he took. Clementine is seen rummaging through his stuff. Clementine initially panics when she sees Aaron walking in, thinking he's someone else.**

**Clementine:** "Fucking hell Aaron. You scared me for a second. I thought you where someone else."

**Aaron:** "Clementine. What are you doing here?"

**Clementine:** "I'm here to talk to Dr Lingard since he knows about my boy. He's out cold though. He's been out of it for a while."

**Aaron:** "Fuck! How am I going to sort out my wound then?"

**Clementine:** "Wait. What happened?"

**Aaron:** "I got shot in the shoulder. I'm bleeding."

**Clementine** : "Did the bullet go through?"

**Aaron:** "No. It's stuck tight. I was told to ask Lingard for help."

**Clementine:** "Well him in his condition won't be able to help you. I can try to help you if you want."

**Aaron:** "Do you know what you're doing though?"

**Clementine:** "I can try my best for you. You just have to trust me."

**Aaron:** "I don't know Clem. Have you ever patched up a wound before?"

**Clementine:** "I've stitched up a dog bite wound before on my own arm. If I can stich my arm, I'm pretty sure I can pull a bullet out of your shoulder and patch you up. You just have to be very calm and very quiet. Can you do that for me?"

**Aaron** : "Clem..."

**Clementine:** "Please. I just need you to trust me. I know you're still mad at me for shooting your brother but you have to move on Aaron. I'm being as nice as possible to you and I'm trying to help you. I really like you Aaron and I just wish that you can give me a chance. I am trying my best to show you that I care for you, that I'm sorry about your brother and that'll I'll make it up for you. Please. Let me help you."

**Clementine puts her hand out for Aaron. Aaron very reluctantly agrees to take Clementine's help. He takes Clementine's hand with both of his hands and nods at her.**

**Clementine:** "Thank you. I appreciate that you're finally appreciating my efforts to make it up for you. The stuff I'll need to be able to get that bullet out and patched up will be in that medical box over there."

**Aaron grabs the medical supplies from the medical box and Clementine sits Aaron down on a chair while she works on pulling out the bullet that's in Aaron's shoulder.**

**Clementine** : "I know you're not the right person to ask but do you know why I'm having weird stomach pains right now? Is this normal?"

**Aaron:** "My brother told me this once about a local teen girl he used to look after. It's apparently a phase you go through while growing into your womanhood. Basically what it means is, you can become a mum if you wanted to."

**Clementine:** "Hm. That's funny. I already feel like a mom. My boy AJ feels like he's my own kid at this point."

**Aaron:** "Well I'm sure he sees you as a mum just as much as he sees his real mum as a mum. I'm sure you're doing your best for him."

**Clementine:** "Ever since I lost him, I've been fighting to get him back. I will stop at nothing to do it. I rally miss him."

**Clementine pulls out the bullet and Aaron yells in pain for a second.**

**Clementine:** "It's okay buddy. It's okay! It's out. I'll just be patching you up now. You're okay."

**Aaron:** "Uhhh! Thanks Clem. Thanks for the help."

**Clementine:** "No problem. I'm just glad you found it in your heart to forgive me."

**Aaron:** "You're not fully forgiven yet but you're doing a good job at making things right."

**Clementine patches up Aaron's wound and she hugs Aaron. Aaron accepts the hug. Lingard wakes up from his nap.**

**Lingard:** "Clem..."

**Clementine** : "Aaron, you should head out back to where you need to go. I need some time alone with Lingard."

**Aaron:** "Okay, just meet us back at the safehouse later."

**Clementine:** "Can do. Be with you soon. I'll see you when I see you."

**Clementine hugs Aaron again before he leaves to return to the safehouse.**

**In the safehouse...**

**Conrad:** "You made it back!"

**Ava:** "You patched up your wound?"

**Aaron:** "Clementine helped me out since Lingard was out cold."

**Ava:** "Well shit. Good one Clem. Anyway, we have stage 2 of the plan set up. We just need to decide who's doing it. So anyway, the plan is to head to the garage by the outskirts of the city to grab a riot van. This will provide enough cover and resistance to bullets that we can shit on Joan's own people including herself with minimal consequence during her show tomorrow. I will be at the public show relaying info so I cannot come with you. I'll be the one giving the signal to attack."

**Kate:** "Uh...you might want to look outside the window..."

**Everyone looks outside the window and they see that Richmond is surrounded by a herd of walkers! There's no way out.**

**Aaron:** "We're in trouble..."

**Aaron has been selected to steal a riot van from the city outskirts. Who should he bring with him to steal this vehicle?**

**Pick a choice**

A: Bring Javier, Kate and Gabe

B: Bring Eleanor

C: Bring Tripp and Conrad

D: Go alone

E: Bring Clementine

**Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will spin a wheel to decide the outcome.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest.)
> 
> Conrad: 5 **(+1)** (They work decently well as a team)
> 
> Clementine: 7 (Clementine is trying her best to make things right. Aaron sees how hard she's trying and he's slowly getting more comfortable around her but they still aren't friends yet)
> 
> Ava: 7 (Nothing has changed)
> 
> Results of the previous choice: (The chosen outcome is marked in bold)
> 
> A: Aaron brought Javier and Gabe with him. Gabe got them spotted resulting in Javier getting injured.  
> B: Aaron brought Tripp with him. Tripp's loud footsteps got them spotted but Tripp dealt with the guard and no one was hurt.  
> C: **Aaron brought Conrad with him. Conrad's loud footsteps got them spotted resulting in Aaron getting injured.**  
>  D: Aaron brought Eleanor with him. No one was spotted meaning no one was hurt.  
> E: Aaron went in alone. Aaron got spotted and injured and Ava also got injured trying to save him.


	7. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Option A from the previous chapter was chosen. Aaron will bring Javier, Gabe and Kate with him to steal the riot van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 3 of the telltale series.

**Chapter 7:** Judgement Day

**Aaron has decided to bring Javier, Gabe and Kate with him to steal the riot van.**

**Aaron:** "I want Javi to come with me. I feel like he will know what he's doing with vehicles since him and his people have been out on the road for a long time."

**Ava:** "Can't argue with that. Javi, are you okay with this?"

**Javier:** "This is David that's on the line so of course I'm up for it! Remember that David is my brother and also Gabe's dad."

**Kate:** "I don't want to help with this since David isn't my problem but if Javi's going with you, then so am I."

**Aaron:** "Alright. I appreciate the help."

**Kate:** "It's mainly for Javi and for Gabe. Wherever they go, I go."

**Aaron:** "Okay. I'll show you the way to the garage. I know the way. Ava will be in contact with me over the radio regarding the situation with Joan. Stay close to me you guys and try to do what me and Ava tell you. Got it?"

**Javier, Gabe and Kate nods at Aaron in acknowledgement. They all head out into the night and they approach the garage on the outskirts of Richmond. They all group up outside the garage to hatch up a plan together.**

**Aaron:** "With the sun rising up slowly but surely, these people are gonna wake up soon. We can't just go in and take the truck. The noise of the engine will surely draw the attention of the guards."

**Javier:** "Then we should push the truck outside and start it up there. They won't be able to hear us out here."

**Kate:** "I actually like that plan. We'll all need to push the truck together. More force makes us able to push it faster, thus creating less opportunities for them to spot us."

**Gabe:** "We're gonna save my dad right?"

**Javier:** "Of course we can Gabe. We're not gonna let David die. We'll get him out of Joan's hands."

**Gabe:** "Thanks uncle Javi."

**They all sneak into the garage after taking out a few walkers that are making noise. They all push the riot van outside successfully.**

**Aaron:** "Nice job. They won't be able to hear the truck out here."

**Javier:** "So what are the odds of this truck being unlocked?"

**Aaron:** "Hm. I'd say about 50/50."

**Javier opens the truck door successfully.**

**Javier:** "Ha! Smart ass."

**Aaron laughs.**

**Javier:** "There's no key in the ignition. I'm gonna have to hotwire the truck. This is gonna be noisy. At least it's a good thing I've done this sort of thing before."

**Aaron:** "Then I'm glad I brought you with me then."

**Javier:** "You're welcome hahaha!"

**Javier works on getting the tools to hotwire the truck. While he's busy, Aaron overhears a conversation inside the garage office. He decides to eavesdrop. Amongst the guards talking, Aaron's brother Bryan is there!**

**Guard:** "So Joan has told us that your brother Aaron can't be trusted. Apparently he was caught sneaking around with the fugitives earlier. That with the fact that he arrived with them when they first showed up at our gates has made him a fugitive himself. I know you mean well for your brother Bryan but if we find him, we're going to have to deal with him like we deal with anyone else. We normally would kill people for the stuff Aaron done but Clint managed to convince Joan to only exile the boy rather than executing him like what we're doing with David."

**Bryan:** "Isn't there another way? This is my little bro. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

**Guard:** "Look at me man. We both know that isn't true. Like have you seen him with those people. He's been seen around them like they're his friends. Then there's the girl. Clementine. It almost looks like he's simping for her. Like he doesn't care for Richmond. If you don't know, Clementine was kicked out of Richmond a while ago for stealing and only thinking about herself. Like for fuck sake man, he's simping for the girl who shot you man. Didn't you say you want your attacker dead?"

**Bryan:** "Fuck man...I did say that. I do still want to hit back at her for that. She did try to kill me after all. Fuck."

**Guard:** "Listen to me, you have to do what you can to ensure your own survival. If you want to keep your good rep here, you have to listen to Joan's orders otherwise you'll be out on the road with your brother. Your brother might still have a chance out there on his own but if you fuck this up and get kicked out too, you'll get yourself and him both killed."

**Bryan:** "Shit. Fine. Also, if you see that girl Clementine, you let me know. I want her dead. I don't care what Ava said about her having good in her. She tried to kill me and I want her dead."

**Guard:** "Can do man. I'm glad you came around. Just do what we all say and you'll even get a good vouch from me. Come on, let's go grab some breakfast before Sam and George wakes up."

**Bryan:** "Sounds good."

**Bryan and the other guard makes breakfast and Aaron stops eavesdropping. Aaron is rightfully pissed off at his brother due to the fact that he's willing to throw Aaron under the bus for his own safety. It makes him more mad that he's planning on killing Clementine.**

**Aaron:** "Motherfucker..." **He says to himself**

**Aaron heads back outside to re-join Javier who now has the truck ready to hotwire.**

**Javier:** "Alright. Here goes! Please don't get electrocuted. Please don't get electrocuted..." **He says to himself**

**Javier hotwires the truck successfully and everyone hops into the truck as he drives off with them. This alerts the guards who spots them leaving. Javier drives the gang a few blocks away and parks in the middle of a secluded alley as they all watch the sun rise.**

**Javier** : "Alright. We should be safe here. We wait until your friend Ava gives us the call."

**Aaron:** "Javi..."

**Javier:** "What's up buddy?

**Aaron:** "It's my brother. He's...he's a traitor."

**Javier:** "Wait what?! What happened man. I know we had our rough introduction but you can talk to me."

**Aaron:** "So you know that The New Frontier is onto me. He's been told about it too and I overheard him saying that he's willing to let them exile and/or kill me in order to keep himself safe. I thought he always cared about me but this proves that he doesn't. My step dad would be disappointed if he was still alive. My brother also said he'd kill Clementine if it's the last thing he'll do. I just have to tell you that I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that does not happen."

**Javier:** "I'm sorry to hear that dude. I'll make sure to back you up when I can. You helped me out and you seem to have Gabe's interest so you have my respect man. David seems to like you too so enough said."

**Aaron shakes Javier's hand and hugs him. Aaron cries while hugging Javier.**

**Aaron:** "Thanks man. I'm grateful to be on your side. If I never followed you guys after Prescott, I don't know what would of happened. You all showed me the truth about Richmond and my people. The people I used to call friends. If your friend Eleanor never showed me that kindness she showed me during the Prescott raid, I wouldn't have forgiven you. I would have stayed with the enemy and probably would have done the wrong thing. Thank you for being kind to me. Still not gonna lie though, what you did to Clementine in the tunnel was a dick move but I see why you done it. You were in a no win situation, I get it but still. It kinda was a dick move."

**Javier** : "I'm sorry about that. Hopefully you won't see us like that again. I know you mean well for Clementine but we were scared of her Aaron. We barely knew her and she has been known to snap out of control out of nowhere. Didn't she shoot your brother when he was about to execute me? I heard you lost your cool with her when you met her."

**Aaron:** "Yeah. I almost killed her in a fit of rage. I'm glad I didn't now. Now that I know my brother is a backstabbing scumbag, I don't care about him anymore. He may be family but this shit I heard is unforgivable. I definitely have a lot of stuff to tell Clementine the next time I see her. An apology to her for always being so mad at her for her shooting my brother."

**Javier:** "I noticed that between you 2. You always seemed so distant from her despite the fact that you both worked well together as a team."

**Aaron:** "Yeah well when she shot my brother, I could never find it in myself to forgive her despite her loyalty to me now. Since I know my brother is a traitor, him getting shot doesn't bother me anymore so now I can easily forgive Clementine. I don't even blame her anymore."

**Javier:** "Well it's great to hear you're on good terms with her now. She's a good friend and she saved me from those assholes when they captured me when she didn't have to. Then she saved me from execution when she shot your brother. I owe her for that and it made me feel like an asshole when I sat there and let Conrad use her as a bargaining chip."

**Gabe:** "Did I forget to say to you Javi that Clem has a huge crush on Aaron."

**Javier:** "No way! Really?"

**Gabe:** "Yup. I've noticed it very well. She feels like she owes him everything."

**Javier:** "Well Aaron did stick up for her when Conrad found her out as a former New Frontier member. Conrad nearly shot Aaron just for backing her up."

**Aaron:** "You don't need to remind me of that but yeah. Anyway, can we not have this discussion. It makes me feel awkward you know. Like she's a good friend but I don't know if I feel that way."

**Kate:** "Aw come on Aaron! She likes you. How often will you ever get the chance to get a girl like Clementine? Think about it. She's kind, loyal, always so sure of what she's doing and can be a real tough bitch if she has to be. That makes for the perfect person to have. Gabe would kill to have a girl like that. I'm not saying you have to feel the same way but think about the opportunity you have and take it while it's still there."

**Aaron:** "Hm. She is quite enlightening but I really don't know. I'm just way too conflicted about everything to feel anything. That's just me I'm afraid. I just want this shit to end and for all of us to live in peace."

**Kate** : "I see. Just keep it in your mind though. You should talk to her sometime about it. She won't always be around you know. At some point, you may never see your friend again."

**Aaron:** "I guess."

**Kate admits feelings to Javier while everyone is still on the subject about love. Javier admits he feels the same way and they kiss. Explaining their new relationship to David is going to be awkward for them! The sun rises up fully and Ava radios in.**

**Ava (Radio):** "Guys! It's a fucking execution over here! They're planning on hanging David!"

**Javier:** "Shit! We gotta get over there now!"

**Ava (Radio):** "Don't! They know about the truck since you alerted a bunch of guards earlier. If you bring the truck, they'll kill him! Just come over here on foot and be ready to strike and---"

**Ava gets cut off. She's been compromised!**

**Javier:** "Shit. She's been cut off. I think something's happened."

**Aaron:** "No shit! Me, Javi and Gabe should head to the square to get close to the action. We can blend in with the crowd. We'll radio you in Kate if we need you. Just stay here for now in the truck."

**Kate:** "Alright. Good luck. I'll be here."

**Javier, Aaron and Gabe all head to the town square where the execution is taking place. Joan and Clint are on the stage with David who is currently standing on top of a chair with a noose around his neck. Joan talks to the citizens of Richmond.**

**Joan:** "LOOK AT THE DAMAGE THAT DAVID GARCIA HAS CAUSED! Max, Badger and Lonnie are all dead! 3 of our best soldiers! Our Doctor is also dead!"

**Aaron:** "The fuck? Lingard is dead? Shit. Clementine must of been responsible for this." **He says to Javier and Gabe**

**Joan:** "HOW CAN WE LET SOMEONE SO RECKLESS STAY HERE IN RICHMOND!"

**The crowd cheers on Joan to execute David. Joan now notices Javier, Gabe and Aaron in the crowd.**

**Joan:** "JAVI! AARON! Why don't you both come out and tell us your side of the story? I heard that you have been planning to crash my little party today. To use our own weapons against us! Your friend Eleanor told me all about your little shit plan! Isn't that right Eleanor?"

**Eleanor:** "That's right!"

**Aaron:** "Motherfucker. She sold us out..." **He says to Javier**

**Javier:** "Yup. Seems that way..." **He says to Aaron**

**Joan:** "Now normally, we would execute all of you for your crimes! But instead of killing you and Javi, we're instead making your friends pay instead! David is dying regardless! Bring them out Bryan!"

**Bryan appears. This lights up Aaron's inner rage. He stays calm for now though.**

**Aaron:** "Fucking treacherous piece of shit..."

**Bryan drags out 2 people from behind stage. It's Clementine and Ava! He sets them down in front of David and has a gun ready on both of them.**

**Aaron:** "CLEMENTINE! AVA!!! Shit!"

**Clementine:** "Fuck...this isn't going to end well." **She says to Ava**

**Ava:** "You think?" **She says to Clementine**

**Joan** : "So Aaron and Javi. BOTH OF YOU HAVE PUT ME IN A NO WIN SITUATION! So I'm going to do the same to you! Both of these people deserve to die for their crimes! But you get to spare one of them! Just one!"

**Javier:** "Shit man. This is all on you Aaron. They're both your friends. Fuck, I don't know what to do. It's all you man." **He says to Aaron**

**Aaron:** "Fuuuuck...I don't know what to do! Shit...."

**Joan:** "Maybe this will help you decide! Boys..."

**A bunch of guards in the crowd behind Aaron and Javier points a gun at them to threaten them.**

**David is heard yelling at Joan on stage while Aaron is stuck deciding on who he should save. Clementine and Ava just look at each other in defeat. They're too defeated to even care about the fact that Aaron has to decide their fates.**

**Aaron has been prompted by Joan to decide the fates of Clementine and Ava. He can only save 1 of them. What should Aaron do?**

**Pick a choice**

A: Save Ava

B: Save Clementine

C: Try to attack Joan

D: Let Javier decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest.)
> 
> Kate: 6 (Kate respects Aaron and is encouraging him to show affection for Clementine)
> 
> Javier: 6 **(+2)** (Javier likes Aaron now and feels sympathetic after being told about the betrayal to Aaron by his brother)
> 
> Gabe: 6 **(+1)** (Gabe finds it pretty cool that Clementine has a crush on Aaron)
> 
> Bryan: 1 **(-6)** (Aaron despises his brother for finding out that he's willing to betray Aaron for his own safety)
> 
> Results of the previous choice: (The chosen outcome is marked in bold)
> 
> **A: Aaron brought Javier, Gabe and Kate with him and no one was caught stealing the riot van. Clementine and Ava were held hostage on stage during the David execution.**
> 
> B: Aaron brought Eleanor with him and Eleanor intentionally got Aaron caught. Aaron, Clementine and Ava were held hostage on stage during the David execution.
> 
> C: Aaron brought Tripp and Conrad with him and no one was caught stealing the riot van. Clementine and Ava were held hostage on stage during the David execution.
> 
> D: Aaron went alone and got caught and escaped with an injury. Aaron showed up to the execution too late and David was killed. Ava and Clementine were held hostage on stage during the David execution.
> 
> E: Aaron brought Clementine with him and no one was caught stealing the riot van. Ava was held hostage and killed on stage during the David execution.


	8. The War of Richmond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vote from last chapter was tied and option D has been picked by a number generator. Aaron will let Javier decide the fate of Clementine and Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 3 of the telltale series.

**Chapter 8:** The War of Richmond

**Aaron hesitates to make a call and looks at Javier for help with this one.**

**Joan:** "Clock is ticking! Make your choice now or in 10 seconds you're all dead!"

**Aaron:** "Javi. What do I do? I can't decide." **He whispers to Javier**

**Javier:** "Leave it to me buddy. I know how to handle this."

**Joan:** "I'm losing my patience!" **She shouts at them**

**Javier pulls out his gun.**

**Javier:** "GO TO HELL JOAN!"

**Javier shoots Joan in the face and she dies. The guards behind Aaron, Javier and Gabe shoots Javier dead.**

**Aaron** : "Holy shit..."

**Gabe:** "UNCLE JAVI! NOOO!"

**David** : "JAVI!!!!!!"

**Gabe flips out in a rage and tries to pick up Javier's gun and he gets shot dead himself. Gabe's death sets off David and he is heard screaming! Aaron while everyone is distracted, takes out the guards behind him and he shoots David free by shooting the rope that's around his neck. Bryan tries to shoot Clementine while everything is going down but David stops him with a swift shot in the leg. All of the gunfire starts a war and The New Frontier begins opening fire on Aaron, David, Ava and Clementine. Aaron dodges all of the bullets while rushing onto the stage to help up Clementine and Ava. Injured Bryan manages to escape. Clint also makes a run for it to get away from the action.**

**David** : "GET BACK HERE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!!" **He shouts at Clint and Bryan**

**Aaron** : "Clementine! Are you alright?!"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. Just about. For a second, I thought one of us was gonna die for sure! Javi really took one for us. I just wish it didn't have to go that way."

**Aaron:** "Yeah, me too. At least we're all okay but damn...what a mess. David is not gonna let this slide."

**Clementine** : "I hate the shit out of David but honestly I can't blame him for what he might do. He just lost his brother and son to these psychos. What Javier done there...it was really brave and he will not be forgotten for his selflessness. He took out Joan which was very ballsy. What he done will have saved Richmond from a dictator."

**Ava:** "I don't want to lie to both of you but I think Joan was playing a power game with our heads on the silver platter."

**Clementine** : "Wait, what does that mean?"

**David:** "I think I've seen her do this type of game before. It means whoever Aaron said he wants her to spare, she would actually kill them instead. It's basically a game of betrayal. I've seen her do this before."

**Clementine** : "That is fucked up! Out of curiosity Aaron, who would you have picked between me and Ava?"

**Aaron:** "Come on Clem, don't put me on that spot. I froze up like I did because it was hard to pick. You're both great people and I didn't want anyone dying."

**David:** "Javi and Gabe still died goddammit! Gabe shouldn't of done what he did but him and his uncle died like a fucking soldier. I'm proud of their bravery but they didn't have to die like that! These fucking animals will pay and I want you all to help."

**Clementine:** "Well in a way Aaron, I'm glad you never picked to quote on quote 'Save' me or her. Whoever you 'saved' would of gotten killed and the person who lived probably would of felt betrayed by you for not choosing them. Fuck, I sure as hell would of felt betrayed if you picked Ava over me. Just be glad the situation went the way it did."

**Aaron:** "Thanks Clem."

**Clementine nods at Aaron and smiles.**

**Clementine:** "Don't worry about it. Anyway, what do we do? They have us pinned down here!"

**David:** "We should push through the crowd and try to hunt down Bryan and Clint if we can. Someone has to pay for this. It might as well be those fucking rat bastards!"

**Aaron:** "I'm with you David on that. Let's fucking kill them."

**David:** "I always knew you had it in you man. You're like the son I always wanted."

**Kate radios in.**

**Kate (Radio):** "GUYS! Are you alright!? I hear shooting!"

**David:** "Aaron, do not tell her about Javi and Gabe. Not yet." **He whispers to Aaron**

**Aaron nods in acknowledgement.**

**Aaron:** "We need you here now! Bring the truck!"

**Kate (Radio):** "Rodger that! On my way!"

**David:** "She has a truck?"

**Aaron:** "Yeah, a riot van. Plenty of cover for us."

**David:** "Huh. That'll do I guess. Sit here with me and hold them off while we wait for Kate!"

**Everyone holds off the enemies. A bunch of enemies manages to force Aaron and David out of cover with tear gas. Before the enemies can get the jump on Aaron and David, Conrad and Tripp appears and takes them out. Kate now arrives in the riot van and before she can stop to pick everyone up, she is hit by a molotov cocktail and her truck spins out of control whilst on fire and crashes into the outside wall.**

**David:** "HOLY SHIT! Aaron! help me get Kate out of there before that fucking thing explodes!"

**They both rush towards the riot van and they pull Kate out of there just in time before the vehicle explodes, creating a massive hole in the outside wall for the walker herd outside to gain access to the city through. The herd begins pouring in and killing innocent civilians along with some of the enemies.**

**David:** "Holy shit! WALKERS! Inside everyone! NOW!"

**Everyone heads inside the apartment building and they barricade the entrance to it. Everyone sits down with the other residents of Richmond who have taken cover inside.**

**Kate:** "What the hell happened out there? Where's Javi and Gabe? DAVID! Where are they?"

**David:** "I'm so fucking sorry Kate. They...they got killed. That fucking bitch and her men gunned them down. Like fucking animals. I'm gonna make them pay!"

**Kate starts crying.**

**Kate** : "We shouldn't of came here. We always were better out on the road. I might as well confess to you now that they're fucking dead. Me and Javi were in a relationship when we lost you. I'm sorry but we had an opportunity and we took it. When you came back into our lives, it made things very awkward. So I'm sorry if I looked like an ass to you but I had to do it to not make a fool of myself in front of Javi and Gabe."

**David** : "To be honest, I saw that you and him had a thing going. If he was still alive and I figured this out, I probably would of kicked his ass but right now, there's no time to get mad about this shit. What's important right now is that we kill Clint and Bryan, the 2 snakes that helped Joan pull this shit off!"

**Kate:** "I'm just sorry David. I have nothing left now. You and Javi had your differences but this shit just didn't have to happen!"

**David:** "I know. We'll make them pay. For Javi, for Gabe and for Mariana."

**Kate:** "Is it even worth going on after this? Everything is fucking gone."

**David:** "I'd rather live doing something than die giving up."

**Kate** : "Maybe you're right."

**Ava:** "We should start by finding a way to seal that breach in the wall. Richmond is just as good as dead with those walkers coming in. There's that garage on the outskirts. It has a bulldozer which is perfect for lifting up that riot van. We can use that to seal the breach."

**Aaron:** "I agree. We should keep an eye out for Clint and Bryan along the way. Me and David have unfinished business with them."

**David:** "You're damn right we do!"

**Aaron:** "Only a few of us should go."

**Kate:** "Well I'm coming with you. If I'm dying, it will be dying to save Richmond. I'm the one who created that hole in the wall so it's my responsibility."

**David:** "I'm coming too since Kate is going. I need to find Clint and Bryan anyway. Fucking assholes."

**Clementine:** "We've been through a lot Aaron. You've always had my back. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't here for you now? I'm coming too. I have something to tell you anyway. It's important."

**Ava:** "Since I know where we're going, I'm coming. The rest of you stay back here. Eleanor, you're in charge of taking care of the residents."

**Eleanor:** "Okay."

**Aaron gives Eleanor a really angry look.**

**Eleanor:** "What? What's your issue?"

**Aaron:** "You know damn well what's wrong. You have some explaining to do later. That's all I'm saying."

**Eleanor:** "Okay then..."

**Aaron, David, Kate, Ava and Clementine all head out to make their way to the garage on the outskirts. The come across a narrow ledge on the highway that they all have to shimmy across.**

**Aaron:** "Just take your time everyone."

**Everyone starts shimmying across the ledge. Everyone makes it across except Aaron and Ava. Aaron slips and nearly falls but Ava helps him keep his balance.**

**Aaron:** "Thanks. That was close."

**Ava:** "No problem. Just be careful next ti---AHHH!"

**A walker jumps out and pushes Ava off the ledge and she falls to her death! Aaron makes it across safely.**

**David:** "AVA!!!! God fucking damn it!"

**Aaron:** "She saved me."

**David:** "She always did prioritise other people over herself. You'll be remembered my friend. Goodbye Ava."

**David shows respect to Ava before they continue on. As they keep heading across the highway, Clementine has a private discussion with Aaron.**

**Clementine:** "So Aaron. Now that we're friends and all and that you've proven to me that you're loyal and trustworthy, I wanted to make you an offer and I want you to think about this really hard okay?"

**Aaron:** "Okay so what is it?"

**Clementine:** "Lingard told me where AJ is. He's at the McCarroll Ranch. After we save Richmond, I'm going to go find my boy. I would really appreciate it if you came with me. You've shown me a loyalty that no other has. You've always stuck your neck out for me even when you were mad at me. It shows me that I can always look up to you no matter what. I've not told you yet but Gabe probably did. I really like you and you know what I'm talking about. Your loyalty has just given me so much to think about you. In the event that anything happens to Richmond, I want you to come with me. You know I'm capable of out there and we'd get along quite well. You've shown me that you care for others and that you can hold your own pretty well. I'm not saying you have to come with me but it's something you should really take into consideration. I'll let you think about it for now. But later, I would like to know what you think."

**Aaron:** "Damn...that's a lot to process."

**Clementine:** "That's why I'm giving you time to think about it before telling me how you feel about it."

**Aaron nods at Clementine. Clementine who had her hand on Aaron's shoulder now lets go and they continue moving across the highway with the rest. Everyone comes across a helicopter that they all have to swing across to reach the other end of a gap in the highway. They continue moving on and they finally reach the garage. It's surrounded by walkers. They all climb up a small tower and think about a plan to get the walkers out of the way.**

**David:** "That's a lot of walkers. How the fuck do we get in there?"

**Clementine:** "Maybe not as hard as you think. Cover yourself in walker guts and you can blend in right past them."

**David:** "You're kidding! No way that would work."

**Aaron:** "She's telling the truth. It's how my step dad got me and my brother out of Scotland and onto a boat against a whole fucking herd."

**David:** "Well shit. I'll be damned."

**Kate:** "So who's doing it?"

**Clementine looks at Aaron with a smile on her face.**

**Aaron:** "Wait..."

**Clementine:** "Come on. You've been willing to do crazy things for me before. I think you should get the chance to do another crazy thing. This way, you'll really impress me." **She says while smiling mercilessly**

**Aaron gives into to Clementine's tease and he volunteers to be the one to walk through the walkers.**

**Clementine:** "Haha! I knew you'd come around. You'll be okay so don't worry my friend. You just have to stay calm and walk up to that generator. Turning that on should distract them enough for us to get in the garage."

**Aaron:** "I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little scared about this. I've not done this sort of thing for a long time Clem."

**Clementine gives Aaron a small kiss to the cheek to reassure him that he'll be okay. David and Kate notices this. They smile to each other.**

**Aaron:** "Ohhh...I...okay. I can do this. I can fucking do this. You got this. You got this motherfucker."

**Clementine:** "That's the spirit. We'll be here for you if anything goes wrong down there. Good luck!"

**Aaron jumps down and kills a walker to gut it and cover himself in it's guts. He slowly walks through the herd while scared shitless. He makes it to the generator and turns it on, distracting the walkers successfully. Everyone comes down to join him inside the garage.**

**Aaron:** "I kid you not, I think I pissed my pants when walking through those walkers."

**Clementine:** "You made it though. I knew you could do it! I'm glad you're okay."

**Aaron hugs Clementine.**

**Kate:** "This is perfect! This bulldozer will do the trick. There's that truck next to us too. One of us can hop into the bulldozer while the rest follows in the truck."

**Aaron:** "Sounds like a plan, we---What the hell?!"

**David:** "CLINT! BRYAN!!! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING SONS OF BITCHES!"

**David spots Bryan and Clint driving away in a car and he grabs the pickup truck and races after them in a fit of rage!**

**Aaron** : "DAVID! Goddammit! He's gonna get himself killed!"

**Kate:** "No kidding. You should go after him and help him. I'm taking this bulldozer and I'm going to save Richmond. I suggest you take that motorbike and go after David to give him a hand. I'll be okay since I've got a fucking bulldozer baby!"

**Aaron:** "What do I do then?"

**Kate:** "It's up to you if you want to go after David or help me."

**Clementine** : "Shit. I've been in this position before Aaron. You've always been loyal to me so I'm going with you. Wherever you go, I go."

**!! Clementine due to Aaron's continued loyalty to her, has decided that she will go with Aaron. Whoever Aaron helps, she will help that person too !!**

**Who should Aaron help?**

**Pick a choice**

A: Take the motorbike and go after David to help him take out Bryan and Clint

B: Go with Kate on the bulldozer to assist her in saving Richmond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest.)
> 
> Eleanor: 2 **(-2)** (Aaron is angry at Eleanor for selling him and the rest out to Joan)
> 
> Clementine: 9 **(+2)** (Clementine really likes Aaron and is forever grateful for his loyalty. They are now really good friends)
> 
> Kate: 6 (Nothing has changed)
> 
> David: 8 **(+2)** (David is very impressed by Aaron's continued bravery and appreciates Aaron's loyalty to him. They currently share the same motive of getting revenge on Clint and Bryan)
> 
> Results of the previous choice: (The chosen outcome is marked in bold)
> 
> A: Aaron picked to save Ava. Joan executed Ava to teach Aaron a lesson about betrayal. Clementine felt betrayed by Aaron and slapped him in the face.
> 
> B: Aaron picked to save Clementine. Joan executed Clementine to teach Aaron a lesson about betrayal. Ava was disappointed by Aaron's choice but she decided to let it go.
> 
> C: Aaron shot Joan and got himself killed. Everyone else escaped alive.
> 
> **D: Aaron didn't make a choice and Javier decided to shoot Joan resulting in Javier getting himself and Gabe killed. Aaron and the rest escaped alive.**


	9. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one voted in last chapter's choice. Option A has been chosen by me. Aaron will go on the motorbike to go after David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 3 of the telltale series.

**Chapter 9** : Revenge

**Aaron has decided to take the motorbike to go after David. Clementine has decided to follow Aaron.**

**Aaron:** "I'm gonna go after David. He'll need our help! I also want to watch Bryan and Clint burn in hell!"

**Clementine:** "Okay. I've got your back if it gets bad. Good luck saving Richmond from that breach Kate!"

**Kate:** "I got this! I have a fucking bulldozer!"

**Aaron shakes Kate's hand for good luck before jumping onto the motorbike with Clementine. Kate drives to the centre of Richmond with the bulldozer to work on sealing the breach. Aaron and Clementine follows a trail of roadkill on the motorbike that eventually leads them to an alleyway somewhere on the edge of Richmond. They hear David, Bryan and Clint fighting but they decide to hide and eavesdrop for now.**

**David:** "IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BOTH BECOME?! Looters? Killers? Liars? You betrayed what Richmond is!"

**Bryan** : "We protected what we call home! Your stupid fucking family fucked that up David! Look at the fucking place! Your stupid fucking wife created a breach in the wall for walkers to get in through!"

**David:** "SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! You lot started this shit! Joan tried to fucking publicly execute me along with 2 others! You both didn't do shit to stop it."

**Bryan:** "I wanted Clementine dead after getting shot by her. That's why I never done shit!"

**Clint:** "All you had to do was trust the process David but you decided not to."

**Aaron comes out of hiding to intervene.**

**Aaron:** "SHUT THE FUCK UP BRYAN! You backstabbing shitbag! I overheard your conversation back at the garage in the outskirts last night. About only caring about yourself and betraying me so you can save your own skin here! You're no brother of mine! James would be disappointed!"

**Bryan:** "You're only on this lunatic's fucking side because you're simping for that fucking girl who shot me. One minute you hated her and now you suddenly like her! Coincidence isn't it?"

**Aaron:** "Dude, go fuck yourself! Can't believe I've lived this long with you for you to become a traitor! A killer. A monster!"

**Bryan:** "Judging by the fact that you even have balls to confront us like this, I'm guessing you're not here alone are you?"

**Aaron:** "You're damn right I'm not alone. Clementine, get out here!"

**Clementine reveals herself and stands by Aaron's side with a gun in hand.**

**Bryan:** "Of course. If it isn't Clementine. You 2 fuck heads had your first kiss yet? You seem like a perfect match of fucking lunatics should I say."

**Clementine:** "You sure do talk a lot for someone who's weak, afraid and powerless. Try speaking louder so I can hear you."

**Bryan:** "Funny coming from you. Big talk for a little girl with psychotic brain cells and the IQ of a fucking braindead monkey. Also what about you David? I heard your brother in heaven is thinking about banging your wife again."

**David very visibly looks like he's about to explode in a massive rage. This scares Clint. Clint stays out of this argument.**

**David:** "You got a Deathwish or something?"

**Bryan:** "No but I heard you have death marked all over your face!"

**Bryan pulls out a machete and tries to stab David but he is very quickly stopped by a swift shot from Clementine. He is shot in the leg and is incapacitated. Clint keeps his hands up to show he isn't a threat.**

**David:** "Thanks Clem. I'll take it from here. As for you Clint, don't fucking move a muscle or you'll end up like this fucking ratbag!"

**David picks up Bryan's machete and walks up to Bryan who is bleeding on the floor and unable to move.**

**Bryan:** "Go on then. Kill me. See if I give a shit! At least I have my people to be with when I die."

**Aaron:** "You're going straight to hell when you die. James doesn't want to see your fucking stupid ass!"

**Bryan:** "What you gonna do now that I'm not around huh? You gonna simp for that little bitch girl some more? You might as well fucking kiss her right now with the way you 2 idiots are going."

**Clementine gets annoyed by Bryan's consistent taunting and she decides to hold Aaron's hand and kiss him briefly to piss off Bryan. This sudden sign of affection surprises Aaron.**

**Clementine:** "And...fuck you too Bryan. How's that for an answer?"

**Bryan:** "I guess blood never meant anything to you Aaron! You pick troubled teen girls over your big brother. I see how it is."

**Aaron:** "Well my big brother is a fucking snake so..."

**David:** "Ha! Blood did you say? I'm about to show you what BLOOD REALLY IS!"

**David slashes at Bryan's face repeatedly with the machete until Bryan's face is completely destroyed. Clint just stares at this.**

**Aaron:** "Rest in hell brother. Fucking scumbag. Not even Satan himself can help you."

**Aaron spits on Bryan's dead body.**

**Clint:** "I promise to turn a new leaf! Just don't kill me please. Joan had me thinking the wrong way. Please spare me!"

**David:** "You get one chance Clint and one chance only. You fuck this up and I will fucking end you. Got it?"

**Clint:** "Yes. Yes. Okay. Thank you."

**David:** "Don't thank me just yet."

**Aaron:** "So uh...Clem? That kiss, did you mean it or was that just to prove a point to my brother."

**Clementine kisses Aaron again.**

**David:** "Oh. Oh my...I guess that answers that question Aaron. Damn..."

**Aaron:** "I guess so. So uh...what do we do now?"

**David:** "We head back to help Kate. She's in that bulldozer isn't she? Also I'm sorry for rushing off like that. I should of waited before chasing after Clint and Bryan. I could of gotten myself killed if you didn't help me. Thanks for coming to help me out."

**Everyone returns to the centre of Richmond to join Kate in her mission to seal the breach. When they arrive, Jesus is seen on a horse and wearing metal armour while equipped with a sword.**

**Jesus** : "AAAAY! Now that's a happy sight! Aaron! Good to see you. We just need help getting my people in the city so that they can lead the remaining walkers outside. You just gotta climb up there and open the gate."

**Aaron:** "Damn Jesus...you're looking a little different. Also looking badass at the same time."

Jesus: "Hahaha. Charming one aren't you. I got in contact with my people when I got back to them and figured you guys would need a hand."

**Clementine:** "Cheating on me already Aaron? To be fair, who wouldn't admit they love Jesus and his armour hahaha."

**David:** "I got this. I know how to open the gate. I'll be right back!"

**David opens the gate to let Jesus' men in. They take care of the walkers and lead them outside. Jesus leaves to help his men. In the meantime, the rest all go out looking for Kate.**

**David:** "So where's Kate?"

**Aaron:** "Well she did us one favour. She sealed the breach! Her bulldozer is there but where is she?"

**David starts calling out for Kate.**

**David:** "KATE! WHERE ARE YOU? KATE? ARE YOU HERE?"

**Aaron:** "KATE!"

**Clementine:** "KATE! COME OUT PLEASE!"

**David looks in the distance while still calling for Kate and he finally finds her. She's dead and walking around as a walker! She was killed while saving Richmond! David looks at her in disbelief and in tears!**

**David:** "No. Fuckkkk...NO! KATE! FUUUUCK! KATE!!!!! OH GOD NO!!!"

**Aaron:** "Holy shit! David...I'm so fucking sorry man. Fuck..."

**Clementine and Aaron hold hands while they look at David on his knees in front of undead Kate. They both show sympathy for David who is heartbroken by the death of his wife. The rain falls down on everyone as David pulls out his gun to end the suffering of Kate. David after killing undead Kate, drops down to the floor in tears. Clementine and Aaron both watch.**

**3 days later...**

**Aaron joins David inside the church building while David is mourning the loss of his entire family.**

**David:** "Hey man. I'm just mourning my family."

**Aaron:** "I'm so sorry about them David. I really wish things could be different. If I could bring them back...I would."

**David:** "We weren't perfect man but in the end, they was family to me. Blood meant a lot to us. Blood, legacy. Our family was heavily committed to it. My pa was the one who taught us about the importance of family. The importance of legacy. It's the only thing we leave behind. And our bones of course. Pa always knew."

**Aaron:** "At least you had a good family who cared and loved you. My brother was the opposite of that. He pretended he cared but in the end, he didn't."

**David:** "I appreciate you being here man. It means a lot. I really wish you were my son. You've got such a pure heart in you man. You care for people. You care for Richmond, you care for Clementine, you even care for me which tells me something. Hell I wasn't perfect but I did what I could to try and protect my family. But I failed."

**David hugs Aaron.**

**David:** "Clementine and I had our differences that's for sure but I can see now that she actually is a good person, like yourself. I'm sorry I ever doubted her. That boy AJ, she needs to find him and take care of that boy. I miss that little guy and I hope Clem can get him back safely. Clem really does look like she's into you alright. You need to talk to her more man. You're both great for each other. Help that girl take care of her boy AJ. That kid could use another friendly face like yourself in his life. Bring him back here. Anyway, go talk to Clem outside. She's waiting for you. She said she wants to tell you something."

**Aaron:** "Alright. See you later man."

**Aaron heads outside. He sees Conrad sitting on the stairs.**

**Conrad:** "If it's Clementine you're looking for, she's by the fountain in the square."

**Aaron:** "Thanks."

**Conrad:** "No problem buddy."

**Aaron walks over to the fountain to talk to Clementine. Jesus has a quick word with Aaron before he speaks to Clementine.**

**Jesus:** "Thanks to you, the city is under better control now. I hope David sticks to his promise to lead this city better than Joan ever did. Remember. Avoid shortcuts, improvise and stay vigilant. Trouble never strays too far away. I wish you all the best. Goodbye my friends."

**Aaron:** "Bye Jesus. And thanks man."

**Jesus smiles at Aaron before leaving.**

**Clementine:** "Aaron. It's time. I need to find AJ. He's out there and needs me. But I have to ask one favour first. Can you...uh...cut my hair for me?"

**Aaron:** "I'm not exactly a barber but sure. I'll try my best."

**Clementine:** "Thanks."

**Aaron grabs some scissors and works on cutting Clementine's hair. She talks about AJ while he cuts her hair.**

**Clementine:** "Do you think AJ will remember me? It's been so long. I should of got to him sooner. I don't know if I've been a good mom to him."

**Aaron:** "Do you love him?"

Clementine: "With all of my heart."

**Aaron:** "Then of course you're a good mum to him."

**Clementine smiles.**

**Clementine:** "Thanks."

**Aaron:** "You're all done!"

**Aaron has finished cutting her hair.**

**Clementine:** "How's it look?"

**Aaron:** "I'm not gonna lie, it's best you grab your hat but for the record, I think it looks really cute."

**Clementine:** "Of course you would say that hahaha! Simp!"

**Aaron:** "I'm gonna stab you with these scissors you little shit hahaha!"

**Clementine:** "Bite me. Anyway, enough of that. I have 1 more thing to ask you and I really want you to consider what you decide to do."

**Aaron:** "It's the 'Thing' again isn't it?"

**Clementine** : "Yup. So have you decided yet? I really want you to come with me to get AJ. Not only will he be stoked to see me, he'll get to meet a new friend. Shit, you've sure as hell earned my respect and love. AJ should be just as much as much your kid as he is mine. So what do you say? You wanna come with?"

**Should Aaron accept Clementine's offer to come with her to find AJ or should he stay at Richmond and let Clementine find AJ on her own?**

**Pick a choice** (This is the final choice of Season 3)

A: Accept Clementine's offer

B: Reject Clementine's offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron relationship final update (1 lowest. 10 Highest.)
> 
> Tripp: 6 (Friend)
> 
> Conrad: 5 (Friend)
> 
> Eleanor: 3 (Disliked but Forgiven)
> 
> David: 8 (Good Friend)
> 
> Clint: 2 (Disliked but Forgiven)
> 
> Jesus: 5 (Friend)
> 
> Clementine: 10 (Close Friend)
> 
> Results of the previous choice: (The chosen outcome is marked in bold)
> 
> **A: Aaron and Clementine chased after David on the motorbike and saved David from Clint and Bryan. Kate was killed trying to save Richmond.**
> 
> B: Aaron and Clementine went with Kate and assisted her in saving Richmond. David was killed by Bryan because no one helped him in time.
> 
> C: Aaron went with Kate to save Richmond and Clementine chased after David to assist him. Clementine couldn't save David and he was killed by Bryan. Kate and Aaron survived.
> 
> D: Clementine went with Kate to save Richmond and Aaron chased after David to assist him. Kate and David both survived.


End file.
